


No Boundaries

by HPTrio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Double Penetration, F/M, First Time, Frottage, Het, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPTrio/pseuds/HPTrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Ron and Hermione missed out on having any sexual experiences in school because of their adventures on their quest to stop Voldemort. Now that the war is over, Hermione decides its time to change that. And she has books!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> This story is complete.
> 
> The story contain some NSFW illustrations, most of which are covers of actual books found online, however, one is a photomanip of Harry and Hermione made by Live Journal user "Red_Dress7" and it is used without permission. I have made a good faith effort to contact her for permission, but her journal has not been updated since 2011 and she has not responded. I hope she won’t mind since I am crediting her work, but if should she see this at some point and request that it be taken down, I will be happy to remove it. I have embedded a music video for the benefit of anyone unfamiliar with a song that is referenced, although I've learned since writing this that my reference is not exactly accurate...still, it works in the context of the story, so I left it there. There is a tiny bit of language in Chapter Six that is quoted directly from the first Harry Potter book. It should be easily recognized without need of further spoiler.
> 
> If this particular pairing (threesome) is not your personal cup of tea, please keep checking under my user name. I plan to archive all my work here and, while everything I've written is in the Harry Potter fandom, I write several different pairings - het, slash and multi.

It felt odd to be back on the Hogwarts Express, headed for school. After all, it had been more than a year since Harry Potter and his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, had attended classes of any kind. It was no surprise that Hermione had eagerly accepted the owl from Headmistress McGonagall inviting her back for an 8th year to complete her 7th year of magical education. It was a bit of a surprise, however, that Harry and Ron had decided to go with her, rather than accept Kingsley Shacklebolt’s offer to go directly into the Auror academy. The three friends, who had fought and won a war together, rode in companionable silence as the English countryside streaked past the window of the cozy compartment they shared. Normal settled over the trio like a warm blanket when Hermione’s words interrupted their quiet thoughts.

“I think we need to form a study group when we get back to school.”

When the only response to her words was the identical groans from both Harry and Ron, Hermione plowed on.

“I did a lot of thinking over the summer hols. We missed all of last year, but even before that, we were too distracted to act like normal teenagers, Harry especially. We missed out on a lot, but this year is our chance to make up for it. I’ve done some research and I have some books that I think will help us.” She looked expectantly at her friends.

When neither boy said anything, Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed at them. “Fine then, we’ll meet in the Room of Requirement straight after dinner on Saturday night. I’m going to the loo.” Hermione hesitated, just in case there was any reaction from her friends, then added, “I’m not asking anyone else. I think we’ve always done better on our own.” With that, Hermione pushed herself off the bench she’d been sitting on with Ron and hurried out the door, sliding it firmly shut behind her.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Ron demanded of Harry as soon as the door clicked into place. “You defeated a bloody dark lord! You’d think you could stand up to a witch that just barely comes up to your nose!”

“Me? Why me, Ron? Isn’t she your girlfriend now?” Harry was a little stung that, even now, people were expecting him to save them from an uncomfortable fate.

Ron flushed a bit red at Harry’s words.

“Err, not … exactly.”

“What do you mean ‘not exactly.’ I know things were a bit mad before the final battle, but didn’t I see the two of you snogging on the stairway just about the time all hell broke loose the last time we were at school?”

“Well, yeah, but … she just kinda kissed me, and then we were fighting – not with each other, but, you know – and then you died, and came back, and killed You-Know-Who –”

“You can say his name now, Ron. Voldemort is dead.”

Ron still cringed at the name. “– Right, and then we had funerals and Hermione went to Australia to bring her parents home and I didn’t see her again until last week when she came to stay with us at The Burrow, and you know what it’s like there now. We haven’t even had a chance to talk about it, let alone do anything about it. You were around Ginny all summer and I didn’t exactly see the two of you getting back together.”

“Oh, right then. But I still don’t see how it’s my job to tell Hermione to sod off with her stupid study group ideas. I didn’t survive Voldemort just so I could headline The Daily Prophet tomorrow as ‘the boy who lived to get his bits hexed off by a witch with her knickers in a twist!’” 

Harry was spared any further discussion by Hermione coming back into their compartment, a satisfied look on her face. No one mentioned the study group again until dinner on Saturday, when Hermione reminded them after speeding through her meal.

“I’ll meet you two in the Room of Requirement. I’ve got to run back to the tower to get our reference books.”

Once again, their only response was their identical groans as Hermione swept out of the Great Hall and headed for the 8th Year Tower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry’s first thought when he and Ron pushed their way through the slightly ajar door to the Room of Requirement was that he would rather be almost anywhere else. They had only been back in school a week, and already he had been assigned more homework than he could ever recall having had in the past. He just knew Hermione was going to be a nightmare about it. Maybe going down in history as ‘the boy who lived to get his bits hexed off by a witch with her knickers in a twist’ wasn’t such a bad thing after all. It’s not like he’d got much use out of them anyway, except for giving his right hand an occasional workout. But still, whilst Harry knew regular study sessions with Hermione would help insure he got his homework done, he didn’t particularly fancy giving up his Saturday nights to it after he’d worked hard all week in classes. He wanted time to just be a teenager in the short amount of time he had left to be one.

“Hermione, about these study sessions,” he began nervously, his right hand gripping the hilt of his wand just in case he needed to throw a quick shield charm, “I don’t know if I want to do this every Saturday night.”

Ron looked impressed, and almost as if he was about to open his mouth to lend his mate some support when Hermione cut in.

“This is our NEWT year, Harry, and since we were … otherwise engaged … last year, we’re going to have to work extra hard even to get back into the habit of doing school work. We can switch it up some and meet on Fridays or maybe Sundays, so just hear me out before you decide. We’re all adults now, so it’s really your choice. I know you didn’t have to come back to school this year, but I’m glad you did.”

Harry deflated a bit, recognizing his defeat in the wisdom of Hermione’s words. He and Ron both had chosen to return to school because they didn’t want a free pass into the Auror program solely on the basis of their celebrity. They wanted to be able to look anyone who questioned their right to be an Auror square in the face and tell them to get stuffed because they’d met the entrance requirements and earned their badges just like everyone else.

Once everyone was comfortably seated on the squashy furniture that looked suspiciously like it had been transplanted from around the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione took a deep breath and looked nervously at her two best friends before she began to drag book after book after book out of her too-small-to-hold-them-all rucksack. Harry smiled, still amazed by the wonders of magic even after all these years. 

The smile faded abruptly when Hermione thrust a copy of “Advanced Potions for the Acceptable Student” into his hands. He glared at her mutinously as she passed “Transfiguration Transformed” to Ron.

Hermione chewed at her bottom lip for a few tense seconds before squaring her shoulders and launching into her clearly well-rehearsed speech.

“Right then, so, we all know our years at Hogwarts up until now have been perhaps a bit less than typical compared to most students who spend seven years away at a boarding school. We’ve learned a lot, in some ways more than others, but always with the threat of death and destruction hanging over our heads at the best of times and quite literally fighting for our lives at the worst of times. We’ve missed out on some of the basic fundamentals of being a teenager, and over the summer, I thought about that until – well, until it just made me mad.” She drew a breath to see if anyone would jump into the one-sided conversation, but of course no one did.

“From a subject-matter standpoint, we’ve had a decently well-rounded curriculum. Certainly Harry and I have learned loads of stuff that, as children, we never expected to learn about. And Ron, even though I know you expected to learn all this stuff because you grew up knowing you’re a wizard, and the professors have been good, for the most part...” Ron and Harry both muttered _Lockheart_ under their breath and Hermione glared at them even as she continued to speak. “…but we have been sorely lacking in one critical area of practical knowledge, and I think it’s time we corrected that.”

Two pairs of eyes stared at Hermione with looks that were a mix of anticipation and trepidation.

Hermione took a deep breath. “Sex.”

There was utter silence in the room and the only signs that anyone had even heard her words were the gobsmacked expressions on the two boys’ faces.

When the silence lingered to an uncomfortable level, Hermione snapped. “Oh, grow up, you two! _Finite Incantatem_ ” She waved her wand at the books her friends were holding, and immediately their covers began to shift. Once the concealment charm was lifted, Harry’s eyes went round behind his glasses as he realized he was holding a copy of “Going Down: An Illustrated Guide to Giving Him the Best Blow Job of His Life.”

Ron was holding “She Comes First: The Thinking Man’s Guide to Pleasuring a Woman” at arms length and staring at the cover photo trying to decide just what the bloody hell he was looking at.

“I, err, know I haven’t done anything beyond a few kisses and, unless Harry has been keeping secrets from us, he hasn’t done more than a bit of snogging with Cho and Ginny.” Hermione paused to look accusingly at the ginger-haired boy across from her. “Merlin, please tell me you didn’t sleep with Lavender, Ron.”

For a second, Ron looked distinctly green, as if he might be sick, but then he shook his head to indicate that no, he had not slept with Lavender. He stole a quick glance at Harry, willing him to be silent about the time he’d caught Ron with Lavender in his lap on the common room sofa while his hands were busy squeezing her tits underneath her blouse. That’s as far as they’d got and he didn’t much fancy having to pay for that now.

“So, we’re all friends here, right? _Best friends._ And we’re all adults, so I thought we could catch up on what we might have learned naturally if we’d not been busy staying alive. We can start at the beginning, and just work our way through it until we all feel confident that we know what we need to know.”

Harry, who’d begun to thumb through his book, tried to discretely adjust the growing bulge in his school trousers before he spoke. 

“Erm, first off, _why_ do I have a book about giving blow jobs?” Harry flushed at saying the words aloud, then began waving his book about. “And second, do you _seriously_ expect Ron and me to sit here and study this … this … _stuff_ with you without going spare? Look… at… the… bloody… pictures, Hermione!” Harry spun the book around for his two best friends to see what had him squirming in his seat.

“Bloody Hell!” Ron swore at the photo Harry was holding open for them all to see.

“I just tossed out the first books I grabbed, Harry, probably the ones _I_ had been reading the most. Get over it!” Hermione snapped. “Besides, you’ve only been staring at Malfoy’s arse since you were 11.”

“I have not been staring…” Harry, face glowing with an embarrassed flush, started to defend himself, but Hermione cut him off.

“Stop it! Just, stop. We didn’t come here to argue. We are here to learn. And I don’t expect _anyone_ to sit here and study these books without going spare. I thought we could do this more like regular lessons, where we study the theory and then work on the practical application. We can all work together some and pair off some, but there have to be … rules. We all stay on neutral ground, meaning no romantic involvements – in the group or outside of it – before the school year ends. No taking the mickey, no matter what is going on. We are all new to this and we are going to make mistakes. We’ll probably be good at some things and rubbish at others, but the whole point in being here is to help each other. Honest feedback is important. We have to be willing to try anything, at least once. No jealously and no boundaries. Harry, I know you were with Ginny before we went off to fight Voldemort and that you didn’t so much as break up but separate out of some misplaced sense of nobility on your part, but you haven’t got back together yet and if you’re planning to do so right away, you need to tell us now. Otherwise, I’d like you to agree to wait until the school year ends. And no jealously either. If two of us are doing something and one is left out for awhile, he -- or she, because this applies to me as well – can’t be jealous. If you only do stuff with one person, you won’t really know if you’re any good at it or if your partner just happens to like something done a certain way, or if your partner is just too afraid to tell you the truth. Any questions? Or objections?” Hermione’s face transformed from the hopeful and expectant look she’d worn throughout her explanation into one that clearly said _‘I dare you to disagree with anything you’ve just heard’_ in a matter of seconds.

“Erm, just how far are these practice sessions going to go, Hermione?” Harry asked nervously, still shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He may’ve put the picture down, but the conversation wasn’t doing anything to relieve his state of arousal.

“As far as it’s possible to go, unless we’re all really slow learners.”

“Not that I’m complaining, ‘Mione,” Ron began, looking supremely uncomfortable. “But are you suggesting we actually have sex? Like real, full on, you-could-have-babies-if-you-aren’t-careful sex? I mean, it sounds brilliant, but it’s not hardly fair that you have two options for partners while me and Harry only have one.”

“It’s ‘Harry and I,’ Ron. And see, Ron, that’s something you need to learn to do better … you need to learn to listen. What I said was that there are no boundaries. We each have two options for partners for _any_ activity we are practicing, including shagging.” She waited for that to sink in a second before dropping the bomb in a more unmistakable fashion. “In other words, once we get around to shagging, you and Harry need to forget you’re both blokes. _No_ boundaries.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The trio wasted nearly an hour bickering.

First, Ron and Harry had to get over their spluttering about not being gay and how Hermione couldn’t possibly expect them to do that sort of stuff with each other. Then Hermione and Ron had to convince Harry he wasn’t the odd man out, and that he wouldn’t be in the way of his two best friends starting a proper romance. Then Harry and Ron had to convince Hermione that their initial hesitation to her suggestion wasn’t because she wasn’t attractive to them. 

By the time they got around to actually trying to _do_ anything, they had just under an hour and a half until curfew, which sadly still applied to the 8th year students. Their only extra privilege was being allowed to go into Hogsmeade every weekend. The 8th years had also been moved into a newly rebuilt tower in the castle, all of them together instead of with their original Houses since those only had sufficient dorm space to contain seven years, but so far, no one had really decided if that was a privilege or a punishment. 

Hermione rummaged through her rucksack and pulled out yet another book, this one spelled to look like an obscure History of Magic text, and waved her wand to end the concealment charm. It morphed into “The Art of Erotic Kissing.”

Hermione quickly cast a replicating charm and passed a copy each to Harry and Ron.

With some encouragement from Hermione – meaning a death glare – Harry and Ron opened their books to chapter one, which Hermione at once began to read. “The word kiss comes from the Old English _cyssan_ , which means ‘to kiss’. Although we aren’t taught how to kiss at school, it is probably where most people learn the basics.” She paused there to see if the boys were listening. “See, that sort of confirms what I was saying earlier about our missing out on one of the basic fundamentals of being a teenager. Anyway, back to the book, Interestingly the vast majority of women …”

“Hermione,” Harry interrupted. “Ron and I can read this ourselves.”

“Yeah, Hermione,” Ron chimed in. “Why don’t we just practice here, because we can read this in the common room if you’ll charm the covers for us again.”

Hermione hesitated, but had to concede Ron might have a point since they were limited on how much time they could reasonably spend in the Room of Requirement without their year mates starting to get suspicious. She dug into her rucksack again, pulling out a plastic box of Muggle sweets called _Tic Tacs_ and popped one into her mouth before handing the container to Ron, explaining it would help make sure they all had suitable breath for kissing. She watched as Ron popped one of the tiny mints into his mouth then poured several more into his hand, before handing the rest on to Harry.

“Right then, for tonight, we’ll practice – but since only two can snog at one time, you two should go first while I read out tips from the kissing book.”

As expected, the boys squawked about that, but finally threw down their books and conceded because _anything_ was better than letting Hermione drone on from what so far appeared to be a boring-arsed text. They stood facing one another in the center of the room, both looking awkward as hell and anywhere except at each other. Hermione glared at them, a look which plainly demanded, ‘Get on with it’.

The first tentative touch of lips was barely more than a brush, and both boys had leaned so far forward in an effort not to be the one accused of groping the other boy that it was a miracle they didn’t fall over. When they parted, less than two seconds later, Ron looked at Hermione expectantly, only to observe that she had added foot-tapping to her glare. He squared his shoulders and shifted a step closer to Harry, determined to impress Hermione this time if this was what she truly wanted to see, although he couldn’t imagine what in Merlin’s name she thought was educational about two blokes snogging.

Ron caught Harry’s eye, as if to say ‘brace yourself’ and leaned in. Harry took a step forward as well, and leaned in, meeting Ron in the middle. Their noses clashed together and both boys pulled back laughing, but as Hermione wasn’t laughing, they both stopped abruptly. They leaned in once more and mashed their lips together with only slightly more enthusiasm than the first time. They maintained the pressure, but clearly neither Harry nor Ron was prepared yet to take the initiative and move the kiss to the next level.

“Okay, so, the book says ‘before engaging in any form of romantic kissing, you’ll want to insure your breath is fresh’ – but we’ve taken care of that already – and then it says ‘a soft, smooth and slightly moist mouth is ideal for kissing’ so if it isn’t…” Hermione hesitated and glanced up about the time the boys pulled apart to lick their own lips before moving together again.

Obviously, it made an improvement in how the kiss felt to the boys because they seemed to relax into the activity after that. Hermione continued to read out points of interest.

“Make eye contact. Gaze deeply into each other’s eyes.” To their credit, the boys pulled back from the kiss and tried to do as Hermione said, but after about ten seconds, they were giggling like second year girls. Hermione shook her head and kept reading.

“Open your mouth slightly. Keep your lips just barely parted, enough that a tongue could slip between them. When you’re ready, open your mouth a little more, offering your partner unrestricted access and inviting your partner to make that first tentative contact with his or her tongue.”

Ron’s eyes went a little wide, but he licked his lips again as Harry leaned in and brought their mouths together once more. As they both relaxed their lips, allowing them to part, Ron’s bottom lip slipped in between Harry’s, and when Ron felt Harry’s tongue sweep gently across the moistened skin, he couldn’t help the groan that escaped him. _It felt good!_

Harry, encouraged by Ron’s reaction, gently slipped his tongue into Ron’s mouth, just barely touching the tip against Ron’s before retreating. Ron chased it back into Harry’s mouth with his own tongue, not even stopping to think about what he was doing, and before long, the two best mates had set up a rhythm of touching, teasing and retreating. Ron’s fingers fisted in Harry’s hair and Harry snaked his arm around Ron’s waist to pull their bodies closer together.

Hermione continued to read out instructions that fell on deaf ears for another two or three minutes before she realized that some things just come naturally. So she set the book aside to watch the boys kissing, idly reaching up to undo the top button on her blouse as it seemed the room was still having trouble regulating its temperature after all the damage it sustained during the war.

As the snogging continued, hands began to roam, cautiously at first – just subtle brushes. The backs of Harry’s fingers dragged slowly across Ron’s cheek. Ron’s fingertips rubbed soothing circles against the small of Harry’s back. Hermione’s fingers ran slowly up the inside of her thigh as she sat mesmerized by the erotic sight before her, that is, until she forcibly stopped them and cleared her throat. She picked up the book again and began to read.

“Don’t be afraid to take a break. If you do it right, it can still be an intimate and sexy moment. Pull back slightly so that your foreheads are still touch …” She looked up from the book and stopped, noting the boys were already resting their foreheads together and smiling shyly at one another. Both were flushed and panting slightly, and – much to Hermione’s surprise – slightly tenting their trousers.

“I don’t mean to be a spoil sport here, but we’ve under an hour left now and I’d like a turn, too.” She hated that her voice came out sounding both breathlessly needy and slightly whingy. 

Without discussion, Harry backed off to curl up on the loveseat and Ron moved in toward Hermione, taking her in his arms and moving his kiss-swollen lips toward hers before she had a chance to protest the fact that the boys had decided for her who got to snog her first. Harry watched, entranced, as Ron pulled Hermione to him. He smiled as he noticed the ridge of Ron’s erection straining against his trousers and reached down to adjust his own, almost without thinking. He wondered then if they’d both gotten hard whilst kissing each other and he was a little surprised to realize that he wasn’t too fussed about it if they had.

Hermione’s arms wrapped around Ron’s waist and pulled him closer to her body, and Harry grinned when he saw Ron try to flinch away just enough to keep his groin away from their female best friend. He knew Ron was thinking he’d probably get hexed if Hermione noticed, but honestly, this was all her idea. Harry rather thought she should be expecting it, even if this was only the first lesson.

Ron cradled the back of Hermione’s head in one of his large hands and rubbed his other hand softly up and down her back as he started to back them both toward the loveseat where Harry was sitting. Harry had just enough time to push himself off the squashy furniture and make a dive for the nearby armchair before Ron collapsed on his back on the cushions, pulling Hermione down with him to rest her weight atop his body. The snogging couple moaned at the sensation of pressing so intimately together, and Harry, reached down to adjust himself again. This was almost better than that one time at Privet Drive when Harry had noticed the light of the telly still flickering from Dudley’s room as he crept out to the loo in the wee hours of the morning. He’d peeked in cautiously, and was about to back away when he heard Dudley’s snores, but then he noticed what was on the screen. Dudley had been watching porn! Harry had stood there watching for a few minutes, until he realized two very important things. The first was that he’d shoved his hand down his pants and was stroking himself, and the second, and most important thing was that the sun was just starting to rise, which meant Uncle Vernon’s alarm would be going off quite soon. Harry had been afraid to stay at that point, for fear of being caught. He’d consoled himself thinking that if there was any justice in the world, the telly would still be on when his aunt went in to wake his fat lump of a cousin for breakfast.

Harry shook away the memory and concentrated on watching avidly as Ron and Hermione snogged, still feeling a little like he shouldn’t be there, but reluctantly accepting that his friends seemed to want to include him. Ron’s hands had continued to rub up and down Hermione’s back for awhile, then one moved down to rest on her bum. Harry noticed the kisses seemed to alternate between full-on snogs the way they’d been while he was kissing Ron – _and wasn’t that an odd thought?_ – with their tongues chasing back and forth from Ron’s mouth into Hermione’s, and kisses where Hermione pulled away from Ron’s mouth to feather her lips along his jawline and down onto his neck. Harry also noticed when Hermione nibbled at Ron’s neck, he began to rock his hips against her. There was no way at that point that Hermione wouldn’t notice Ron’s rather prominent arousal, but she wasn’t making any effort to stop him. Harry was starting to feel like he wanted to touch himself, but he resolutely refused to give in.

When Ron realized he was rubbing his cock against Hermione’s thigh, he froze. For a few agonizing seconds, he was certain he was about to get his bits cursed off. Then he relaxed, realizing he’d been doing it for awhile already and Hermione hadn’t so much as broken their kiss. He began to cautiously shift against her again, and eventually relaxed enough to let his hand climb over her bum and slip under her blouse where it had come untucked from her skirt.

Hermione’s hand moved from Ron’s hair to his wrist in a flash, clamping it in place. “I, umm, think it’s time to switch up again.” Ron sighed. He should have known better than to push his luck.

Hermione pushed herself up off Ron and took the hand Harry offered to help her stand up. She looked slightly disheveled, hair having frizzed out of her neat ponytail, as Harry leaned in to kiss her for the first time.

Hermione rested her hand on Harry’s left shoulder just before their lips met, and she sighed into his mouth as he steered her toward the chair he’d just vacated. He settled himself on the comfy cushion and pulled Hermione down onto his lap. Harry draped his forearm casually across Hermione’s thighs and wrapped his other arm loosely around her ribs, bringing her in closer to his chest. Ron rolled to his side on the loveseat so he could watch, actually a bit surprised to realize he felt no jealously at the sight.

The kisses between Harry and Hermione began innocently enough, moving from tentative presses of lips and tongues into something bolder, exploring each other’s mouths and venturing out from there so that kisses fluttered across eyelids and along cheekbones before trailing down the sides of necks. Given the way Hermione was seated across Harry’s lap, he found himself eye level with the undone buttons at the top of Hermione’s blouse and as she squirmed in his lap to find a more comfortable position – for her, at least – Harry couldn’t resist pressing an open-mouthed kiss to one of her exposed collarbones. Harry was almost panting by this point, and he was so hard he was starting to hurt. He had begun to question the wisdom of having Hermione in his lap at just about the point where Hermione pulled away somewhat breathlessly and declared they had better call it a night so they could get back to the common room before curfew. 

Ron got up first and began to stuff the assorted books back into Hermione’s rucksack while Harry and Hermione found their feet. He came to join them as they rose and leaned in quickly to steal one last chaste kiss from each of them before they made their way out of the room and back toward the 8th year tower.

Once there, the trio chose a table off to one side in the room and Hermione once again pulled out some of their assortment of books, pushing two each to Harry and Ron and suggesting they spend whatever time they could spare reading the material they would be studying over the next few weeks. They made plans to slip off to the Room of Requirement again right after dinner the following Saturday evening, then Hermione said she was heading up to bed.


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this chapter contains a musical reference which is inaccurate in its description. I genuinely believed it to be true at the time of writing this story, so I didn't check it out for confirmation, which only goes to show that **I am not Hermione** because her research would have been better than that. I would fix it now, but doing so would necessitate rewriting a bit of this chapter, which I honestly don't have time for right now. I still think it works in the context of the story, so please don't hold it against Hermione.

The following Saturday evening found the trio once again seated in the Room of Requirement’s version of the Gryffindor common room, each looking an odd mixture of embarrassed, nervous and excited. They’d all left dinner in the Great Hall at different times in an effort to call less attention to where they might be headed, which of course, caused more students to note their odd behavior than if they’d all left together.

“So did either of you find any time to _study_ , or have you wasted all week and this entire day out flying?” Hermione asked in a tone that made both boys afraid to answer, not knowing with certainty whether Hermione was referring to the assorted texts for their mutual study group, or if she was referring to the actual homework they’d opted to leave unfinished in favor of a jaunt on their brooms after lunch. Both had reasoned they’d have all of Sunday to finish, and they couldn’t be assured of such good weather then as what they had that afternoon. Hermione had resisted their offer to come watch them fly so she could finish her essay on potions that interfere with a person’s free will. The assignment called for three rolls of parchment, and Hermione was just beginning her fifth when they’d stopped for lunch. 

Harry opted to assume she was talking about study group, since that would at least get them moving in the preferable direction. 

“So, Ron and I were talking this afternoon and, stop glaring, Hermione, because we _have_ spent some time reading the books you gave us, and … that’s the problem. They contradict each other.”

Hermione looked at Harry with interest. “Go on.”

“Well, one of mine says that first base is French kissing, which we’ve already done now, and that second base is touching above the waist with clothes on, but hands can go under clothes.”

“Right,” Ron interrupted, “and mine says that second base is hands exploring everywhere, over or under clothes, but I reckon the clothes still stay on.”

“And mine,” Harry resumed, “says that third base is touching below the waist with clothes on, but hands can go under clothes, and a homerun is actual sex but it doesn’t say where the clothes are by that point.”

“My third base is clothes off,” Ron chimed in with a gleeful expression on his face, “and you get to explore your partner orally, so then the clothes are already gone when you get to the homerun and actually have sex. But … what the bloody hell is all this talk about bases and homeruns?”

“It’s a baseball metaphor, Ron.” Hermione said fondly, forgetting for a moment that Ron wouldn’t know any more about baseball than he did about bases and homeruns, or that Harry wouldn’t be much better since baseball was an American sport. “Baseball is a Muggle sport, and the bases and homeruns turned into sexual innuendo about twenty years ago when an American singer called Meat Loaf recorded a song called “Paradise By The Dashboard Light”

  
that was basically the story of a teenage boy trying to get into his girlfriend’s knickers with a baseball commentary playing in the background for part of the song. So every advance to the next base gets you one step closer to scoring, which would be home base or ... actual penetrative sex.”

“So … what are our bases then, Hermione, or are we even doing this by bases?” Harry asked tentatively.

“Well,” Hermione chewed her bottom lip as she thought. “I guess I was sort of thinking along Ron’s description, although I wasn’t really thinking about bases. I think the important thing is that we all be comfortable with what we are doing together before we move onto something else, and getting used to touching each other with our clothes on is probably a good place to start. I mean, if hands wander under clothes and both partners are comfortable with that at the time, that’s fine, but I think we should get used to that before we throw in the distraction of oogling each others bits.” She paused to glare when Ron snickered.

“Sorry, ‘Mione. I just figured Harry and me would be the only ones doing any oogling.”

“Honestly, Ron, it’s ‘Harry and I’. How did you make it to seventh year without learning proper grammar? Anyway, I think the two of you are quite fit, so of course I’ll want to look.”

Ron really wanted to say she’d probably study their bodies, fit or not, like an ancient rune that was particularly difficult to decipher, but thought he’d best keep silent if he didn’t want to be getting himself off alone later in the boys’ dorm.

After ten minutes of listening to Hermione read from one of her transfigured books about how to touch a partner’s naughty bits - _“Cup the breast in the palm of your hand and squeeze gently, or gently flick the nipple with your thumb” – “Rub your hand along the length of the penis with a steady up and down motion”_ – Harry couldn’t take any more. He stopped her by gently pulling the book from her hands and pulling her out of the chair and into his lap at the opposite end of the sofa from Ron. He reminded her kindly that Ron had wisely suggested on their previous visit that they use their time in the room for practice and not waste it on reading. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers before she could respond, and slipped his tongue into her mouth as soon as she tried to protest. He smiled when the appreciative moan he heard came from Ron.

Hermione didn’t seem inclined to rush into the touching, and at first, Harry was content just with kissing Hermione. Unlike the previous weekend, he hadn’t had the experience of getting himself worked up with Ron, followed by watching the show between Ron and Hermione to get him wound so tight that having a beautiful and willing woman in his lap was pure torture. But in spite of his best mates’ assurances that he wasn’t in the way of their relationship, Harry couldn’t help worrying that Ron might not take too kindly to Harry feeling up his not-quite-girlfriend, especially before he got the chance to do it himself, so he cracked one eye open to check out the expression on Ron’s face – to see if he looked mad. 

Big mistake. 

Huge!

Ron was sprawled against the opposite corner of the sofa with his mouth gone slack and his eyes riveted on the snogging couple. One leg was stretched out across the length of the sofa toward his friends, and the other was turned with his foot on the floor. Harry could see the bulge that was outlined against the front of Ron’s denims, and the stroking of Ron’s hand along the length of that outline – up and down, just like Hermione had read – was Harry’s undoing.

Harry groaned into Hermione’s mouth and let his hand wander up under her top, cautiously rubbing circles against the smooth skin of her back as if still afraid she might hex him. When she pulled back from their kiss just enough to mumble that it felt good, Harry relaxed and let instinct guide him. His hand slowly inched upward, pulling her top up as it caught on his arm and revealing tantalizing strips of Hermione’s back and belly to Ron’s hungry gaze. 

Hermione let one hand slide down from Harry’s shoulder to rest against his chest and she smiled at the feel of his heart thudding against her palm. She mimicked the movements of his hand with her own, and was fascinated at the feel of a taut nipple interrupting the flat, hard muscle where she rubbed. She began to circle just the nipple with her fingertip and Harry broke their kiss with a swear. 

Hermione scooted off Harry’s lap and turned so that she was facing him and straddled his thighs as she sat back down. She leaned in for an almost chaste press of her lips against his, then began raining kisses along his jawbone before stopping to worry his earlobe with her teeth. While Hermione’s lips teased the heated skin of Harry’s neck, her hands found their way under his shirt to resume their slow torture of his nipples.

Harry thrust his hips forward without any real thought to what he was doing and brought a hand around to Hermione’s front to cradle a breast in his palm, rubbing his thumb curiously across the scratchy lace of her bra and the interesting hardness of her nipple. 

Hermione moaned at Harry’s touch, but not loudly enough to drown out Ron’s loud “Fuck!”

Hermione and Harry pulled their hands and mouths away from one another so fast that one would think they’d been burned, and each maneuvered to gape at Ron, bracing for the anticipated explosion.

Ron blushed, realizing he’d interrupted, not to mention he’d been caught with his hand on his cock. “Er, sorry. Carry on.”

Carry on, they did. 

Hermione’s hands went back to playing with Harry’s nipples, with brief detours to rub the hard muscles in Harry’s chest and play with the soft hairs that swirled around his belly button. Harry abandoned Hermione’s back altogether in favor of further exploring her front. He kissed her neck as he tested the weight of each breast in the palm of a hand before teasing the hard little nubs that strained against the lacy material covering them. Her breathy little whimpers and moans went straight to his groin, kicking his inhibitions completely out of his mind. Harry brought their mouths together again and eased the fingers of his right hand underneath the elastic anchoring Hermione’s bra in place below her breasts. Carefully, his fingers crept upward onto her bare skin. He was amazed at the softness and fullness he found, and wondered if Hermione’s breasts looked as beautiful as they felt. But it was difficult to move his hands, trapped as they were by Hermione’s undergarments.

Hermione pulled away from Harry’s greedy mouth, sounding a bit breathless. “Ron, help us. Come unfasten my bra.”

It took Ron a few seconds to register Hermione’s words, but then he was on his feet and moving toward his friends. His hands trembled slightly as he rucked up Hermione’s shirt in back, exposing the lacy pink strap of her bra. He grasped one side in each hand and pulled, but nothing happened – not even a breaking of the kiss Harry and Hermione had resumed after Hermione delivered her instruction. He bent closer and pulled the strap away from Hermione’s skin to examine it closer and try to figure out how it worked. He inhaled deeply, loving the softly floral scent of Hermione’s skin. Eventually he got the clasp undone, grumbling that he didn’t see why the bloody thing needed three hooks, but his comment fell of deaf ears.

Harry sighed appreciatively when Hermione’s breasts were free of their confines, moulding against the palm of his hand as if that was exactly where they belonged. He fondled and squeezed and longed to taste them, but he knew that would likely be a quick end to an interesting lesson.

Now that Ron was there, he was reluctant to leave. There was something incredibly erotic about being so close that he could see the little string of saliva that stretched from Hermione’s lower lip to Harry’s before being swept away by Harry’s tongue as it moved in Hermione mouth. He wanted to be part of that kiss, but he settled for brushing Hermione’s hair aside with his hand and tasting the sweat on the delicate curve of her neck. She gasped at the first touch, then moaned her approval.

Harry shifted around to put his feet on the sofa and Ron straddled his knees, pressing his front up against Hermione’s back, all the while still nibbling and kissing her neck. He circled her waist with his arms and began to softly stroke her tummy with his fingertips.

When Harry and Hermione broke their kiss in favor of breathing, Harry leaned forward to capture Ron’s mouth across Hermione’s shoulder. He felt like his two best friends were giving him a precious gift, involving him in their intimacy, and he wanted to be sure they didn’t think he was taking advantage. He reached down for Ron’s hands and moved them up to Hermione’s breasts, making the redhead break their kiss with a gasp when he felt the soft flesh for the first time.

Hermione twisted her neck around to find Ron’s mouth with her own, and Harry settled back into the corner of the sofa, content to watch for awhile as his friends melted together fluidly. He still felt like a bit of an intruder, but he was content to enjoy this for however long it lasted.

Eventually, Ron settled back to his own end of the sofa and pulled Hermione along with him, leaving Harry to enjoy the show as they got better acquainted with one another’s bodies. As the two friends kissed and their hands roamed, Harry let his knees drop apart and began to stroke himself through the rough fabric of his denims. He wished he could push them down or at least undo the button and zip, but he knew that wouldn’t fit in with Hermione’s _lesson plan_ for the evening, and he still had high hopes of getting someone’s hand on his erection other than his own. He paused to wonder why he wasn’t too fussed over whose hand that might be – the idea of any bloke other than Ron touching him sort of made his skin crawl, and an unbidden image of himself snogging Neville made him feel slightly nauseous. He supposed it was just that it was Ron, and he was comfortable with Ron. That, and Hermione’s “No Boundaries” rule.

At some point while Harry was having his Ron epiphany, Hermione had turned around in Ron’s lap. They were snogging like mad and Hermione was making needy little breathy whimpering sounds that were going straight to Harry’s cock. Ron was thrusting up against her like mad, groaning in such a way that Harry just _knew_ he had to be close. His hand was on Hermione’s breast, under her clothes and Harry could just see the swell of it where Ron’s arm disappeared under her top. It looked pale, and creamy, and positively delectable, and Harry shoved his hand down the front of his denims, hissing when he was finally able to get his hand directly on his cock. He stuck the knuckle of the index finger of his other hand in his mouth and bit down, determined to keep himself silent so as not to interrupt the show. This really was better than Dudley’s porn!

Harry stroked himself as firmly as he could through his denims and added in the occasional tight squeeze to stave off his climax. He startled when he heard his name.

“Hermione, Love, I think we’re neglecting Harry.”

Ron was watching him rub one off, and Harry flushed a red that would do any Weasley proud. Hermione crawled over to Harry and gave him a scorching kiss before climbing off the sofa so Ron could get to him, then she settled back in Ron’s place so she could watch.

It was still a bit tense between the boys, in spite of the fact they’d already kissed once that evening. Harry was embarrassed at having been caught with his hand in his pants and felt a little bad that his friends had stopped what they were up to on his account. Ron, while perfectly willing to admit – at least to himself – that he liked kissing Harry, still felt a little weird about getting physical with another bloke. Fortunately, Ron was wise enough to know that once Hermione set her mind to something, it wasn’t easily changed and she’d already make up her mind that he and Harry were going to be physical with one another. At least she hadn’t asked him to make out with Malfoy.

Ron leaned over Harry for a kiss and rested his weight down on top of his friend. Their lips met and their tongues cautiously sought each other out, quickly resuming their game of tag and retreat. Ron shifted his weight to get a better angle on the kiss and his erection brushed directly against Harry’s for the first time. They both groaned at the delicious friction, and Hermione bit her lip, unnoticed by either boy.

Need took over the moment, and Harry thrust his pelvis up against Ron’s, seeking more pressure against his groin. Ron was in much the same state of need, and he ground down against Harry, setting up a steady rhythm of thrust and grind between the two of them, pushing both boys ever closer to release. Harry was very nearly there when Hermione spoke up, unable to control her own natural instincts.

“According to the book, what the two of you are doing is called _frotting_. The book says it comes from the French verb _frotter_ , which means “to rut” and it describes a form of non-penetrative male-to-male sex that usually involves direct penis-to-penis contact.” Hermione paused, distracted by the image in front of her morphing into one very similar, but with Harry and Ron naked as they rubbed together. 

“Hmm, I guess we’ll get to that once we move on to the clothes-off lessons.” She cleared her throat, trying to get the image out of her head. “Many men consider frottage a very pleasurable, affectionate and satisfying act that helps them relax as a prelude to penetrative anal sex.”

Ron pushed himself up off Harry rather abruptly. “Thanks. Way to kill a mood, Hermione. I’m done.”

“No boundaries, Ron.” Hermione huffed back at him.

Harry just lay quietly against the corner of the sofa looking more than a little debauched with his kiss-swollen lips, red cheeks, more-mussed-than-usual hair and his wide-spread thighs. He cautiously slipped his wand from his pocket and silently vanished the mess in his pants while his friends argued.

“I’m not saying I won’t do it, Hermione, just that I’m not ready to think about it yet, and particularly not while I’m busy getting off.”

Harry suggested they call it a night.


	3. THREE

“Lessons” had moved so quickly from simple snogging to snogging with a bit of touching that Harry and Ron had both assumed they’d lose their virginity by the end of the month. Neither had considered, however, that the third study partner in their group was Hermione, who seemed to put the quest for knowledge and mastering each new skill far ahead of the simple physical pleasures in life.

It was the final Friday before the Christmas hols and, much to their dismay, Harry and Ron were still virgins. They pushed their way through the door to the Room of Requirement following dinner, only to be pounced on by Hermione, who snogged each of them in turn to within an inch of his life. Once that was done, she insisted the two of them kiss each other with every bit as much enthusiasm as they’d kissed her. After three months of practice at kissing and groping, the boys didn’t disappoint once their lips came together, making it look as if each was determined to dominate the other through force of tongue alone.

“Ok, now that’s out of the way, I thought we’d play a game tonight.” Hermione announced.

Both boys groaned, each having been looking forward to another night of getting off, or at least of getting close to getting off.

“It’ll be fun, and I think you’ll like it. We’re going to play “Truth or Dare” with some rather special rules. All the questions must be rather intimate in nature if you choose “Truth” and all the dares must involve the removal of a piece of clothing or some sexual act, with the exceptions of anything oral apart from kissing or any sort of actual intercourse. I don’t think we’re quite ready for that lesson yet. Oh, and if you choose truth, you _must_ actually tell the truth. I didn’t bring Veritaserum, but I think after all this time, we can be taken at our word when it’s just us.”

After the usual grumbling from the boys – this time more just for the sake of habit and letting Hermione feel like she’d prevailed – the trio settled down to play.

“OK, Ron … Truth or Dare?” Hermione began.

“Dare,” he answered bravely.

Hermione smiled. “We’ll start slow. Take off one of your shoes.”

An hour into the game, Ron was wearing nothing but a rather hideous pair of Chudley Cannons orange boxers. Harry was down to his pants as well – green – and a single sock that had apparently been overlooked since he’d been sitting on his foot. Hermione was in just her bra and knickers and everyone in the room now knew that she started touching herself sexually at 13, she had gone no further with Victor Krum than French kissing – although she sensed he wanted to do more and yes, she _had_ wondered what it would be like to kiss another girl, although she had never acted on that curiosity. They also knew that Cho Chang actually had been the first girl Harry ever fancied, and that he did, in fact, think Malfoy had a nice arse – although Harry vowed he would hex his best friend ten ways from Sunday if that were ever mentioned outside their study group. Once Ron stopped making gagging sounds, he assured his best mate that the secret would go to his grave. The little group also all knew that Ron had a crush on Luna when he was eight, his first knowledge of anything sexual had come from accidentally walking in on Charlie wanking when Ron was a mere boy of six and when he found himself inappropriately hard, he pictured Professor Sprout in a bathing costume to quickly get himself under control. Ron was unbearably relieved that no one had yet asked him about Lavender Brown, and prayed that no one would. He also fervently hoped that Hermione wouldn’t ask Harry too many questions about what he and Ginny had gotten up to before their breakup. He really didn’t fancy knowing whether Harry’d had his hands on his sister’s tits.

Once Harry’s lone sock was dared off, it became obvious no one fancied being the first to reveal their bits because everyone started to always take truth. Whilst entertaining, sharing their embarrassing secrets wasn’t doing much to advance their cause and Hermione’d had enough.

Hermione asked if the boys were comfortable with moving forward to shared nudity, to which Ron replied – after snorting at the formality of Hermione’s words – that he was all for getting naked, he just didn’t want to do it first. Harry seemed a little bashful, but generally okay with the idea, so Hermione took matters into her own hands. She grabbed her wand and with a quick swish and flick and some carefully chosen words, their remaining clothing simply melted away from the three friends. Practically on command, each of them pulled their knees up and hunched over to hide themselves – even Hermione, who’d known what was coming.

“Bloody hell, Hermione!” Ron swore. “Give a guy a little warning!”

“Oh hush, Ron. We can’t have full-on sex with our clothes on and we all knew that was our goal in the beginning. We only have another hour tonight, so I suggest we just keep playing. Now that we are all equally at risk, maybe _someone_ will be brave enough to take dares again.”

It was Harry’s go at that point, so he asked Hermione, “Truth or dare?”

Hermione swallowed hard, but the word “dare” came out strong and clear.

Harry grinned at her, knowing he was about to get his first good look at a girl’s breasts. “I dare you to sit up straight.”

Hermione straightened up slowly, biting her lip in a show of nerves, but then she smiled. As she uncurled her upper body from its hunched position, she crossed her arms over her chest so that the boys could see little more than the swell of her breasts and a tantalizing hint of her cleavage. She looked directly at Ron, who looked both disappointed and distinctly put out. 

“Truth or dare, Ron?” Hermione asked whilst giving him a look that clearly said the only word that had better come out of Ron’s mouth was dare. Once she’d received the expected response, Hermione seriously considered daring him to resume the sitting position he’d been in prior to her banishing their clothing, but she worried that might be pushing him a bit too far. He had been sitting cross-legged, which would put his bits prominently on display, and he’d already said he didn’t fancy going first.

“I dare you, Ron, to snog Harry for at least a minute.”

As hoped, Ron scooted over toward Harry without giving much thought what might be seen in the process, and Harry sat up straighter and dropped his knees a bit to welcome Ron’s kiss. Hermione couldn’t see _everything_ in the positions they’d taken, but she had caught a quick glimpse of Ron’s nearly flaccid penis and scrotum as he moved toward his target and she was eager to study it more closely. She was a little disappointed he wasn’t erect, but she wasn’t surprised. She imagined his unexpected nakedness had shocked his libido into a hasty retreat for the moment. Hermione could see just the tip of Harry’s penis in the position he was seated, but she couldn’t determine if he actually was hard, or if it was just visible because the position of his legs was pushing it up and forward. Regardless, the kissing was pleasurable to watch, particularly since the boys appeared to be enjoying it and hadn’t been too fussed about where they put their hands. Harry was gripping the back of Ron’s neck, and Ron had settled a hand on Harry’s waist and was absently stroking his side with his thumb. She cleared her throat after about ninety seconds and the boys moved apart, flushing mildly.

Hermione smirked when Ron dared Harry to snog her for at least a minute. She knew his motives were likely the same as hers, but since Harry was the one dared to do the snogging, he was the one moving and she was able to maintain the minimal cover she had over her bare parts. The dare did give her a first look at Harry’s equipment. His penis was actually a bit intimidating in its aroused state and she wondered if he’d been that way all along or if it was snogging Ron that made him hard. She stopped thinking when Harry’s lips and tongue found hers because it was abundantly clear he was turned on at this point by the passion he put behind the kiss. She was almost breathless when they parted a minute later.

Seconds later, when Harry had resumed his position with the naughty bits hidden as much as possible while naked, he jokingly said “I dare you both to keep giving each other dares. I’m the one getting all the action!” The resulting laughter at least broke some of the tension in the room, even if it didn’t relax anyone enough to let their guard down.

After asking if he wanted truth or dare, Harry gave Ron a dare he hoped his friend would like. “I dare you to sit behind Hermione and cover her breasts for her so she won’t have to keep sitting there looking like a pouting child.”

Hermione leaded forward even more, burying her flaming face in her hands. Ron wasn’t so shy about Harry looking since they’d shared a dorm and communal showers since they were eleven, so he crawled behind Hermione, dropping one of his long legs on either side of her petite frame. He scooted as close to Hermione’s backside as he could without fear of poking her with his awakening prick, and slid his large hands around her sides and up over her bare breasts, giving them each a gentle squeeze.

Hermione moaned and allowed her hands to drop away.

Harry still couldn’t see any more on Hermione than he could before, but he did get a good look at Ron. While that shouldn’t really be anything particularly special since they’d shared housing space for what was now going into their eighth year, he’d never really looked at Ron’s bits with interest – certainly not with any illusions that he might be getting better acquainted with them in the not too distant future. From what Harry could tell with just a quick glance, it appeared they were comparable in prick size, although Ron’s might be slightly thicker. Ron’s cock seemed to have a bit of a curve toward his belly, while Harry’s own was perfectly straight. Harry did think he had bigger testicles than Ron and had to stifle a chuckle at the thought of how fitting it was to have big balls as the one chosen to face Voldemort.

By the time only half an hour remained, it was obvious no one was completely at ease with being naked in the company of friends, but no one was still trying to hide. There had been a considerable amount of snogging, and a fair bit of groping, so Hermione decided to take a risk that would assist them in future lessons.

Without addressing anyone in particular, Hermione said, “I dare us all to spend our last 30 minutes tonight, embarrassing though it may be, having a proper anatomy lesson.” 

As the boys watched her silently, looking slightly confused, Hermione hunted through her rucksack until she found the text she wanted and cancelled the concealment charm so that the book took its actual form. Harry couldn’t see all of the title, but it included the words “anatomy” and “physiology” and was about as thick as his hand was wide. It didn’t bode well.

“Harry, you are quite possibly the bravest man in the Wizarding world. Will you go first?” Hermione asked tentatively, but looking decidedly hopeful. Ron looked distinctly relieved.

Harry sighed. “You’re going to make me feel like a lab experiment now, aren’t you?” Even as he said the words, he was summoning his Gryffindor courage and forcing himself to unbend his legs and lie down on the rug on which they all sat.

“Excellent!” Hermione gleefully exclaimed.

“See, mate,” Ron teased. “She’s only just seen you naked, and already she thinks you’re excellent.”

Harry turned red and tried not to fidget. He’d asked himself just how bad it could be. He’d been subjected to, and survived, all three of the Unforgiveables. He should have realized that this was Hermione, not Voldemort, so of course it could get much worse.

“Okay, I think we all are reasonably well acquainted with basic anatomy, even that of a sexual nature. We all know where our lips and tongues are located and we recognize them on one another. But I wanted to be sure we all know, and are comfortable with, the proper terms for the bits we don’t see as often.”

By the time Hermione had used her wand to point to and identify Harry’s nipples and the surrounding areola, he was wishing he’d played the coward and made Ron go first, although if he was honest, Harry had to admit Ron was looking almost as uncomfortable as he felt. He was considerably more ill-at-ease when Hermione began pointing her wand farther down his body. If Mad-Eye Moody had been concerned about the safety of Harry’s buttocks when he’d stuck his wand in his back pocket, what did it say about Harry’s sense of self-preservation if he allowed a witch to point a wand at his naked bits? He could just hear Moody now – “ Constant Vigilence!”

“I think we all can identify a penis and a pair of testicles,” she began, without looking anywhere in particular. Her voice was steady, but she couldn’t conceal the blush in her cheeks as she clinically analyzed Harry’s anatomy. “This,” she said, pointing to Harry’s penis and pausing as if somewhat taken aback. “You have no foreskin, Harry! You’re circumcised!”

“Err, yeah,” Harry mumbled. “I know. I guess Aunt Petunia didn’t fancy having to put much effort into keeping me clean when I was a baby.”

“Bloody Muggles did it to torture him more likely,” muttered Ron.

Harry didn’t comment further, so Hermione continued. “Okay, so this,” she said, pointing to the rounded end of Harry’s penis, “is known as the glans, and this” she continued, pointing to his slit and sounding almost clinical, “is his urethral opening. Obviously, it is the path through which fluids leave the body. I doubt we’ll be doing much with it in terms of active stimulation, but I’ve read about a process called ‘Sounding’ that involves insertion of …” Hermione let that line of thought trail off and die when both boys winced audibly at her description.

“Moving on,” Hermione continued, pointing then at Harry’s bollocks, “this is Harry’s scrotum, which houses the testis, or the semi-hard, egg-shaped mass inside.”

She attempted to point her wand lower, but as she really couldn’t see what she was aiming to identify next, she looked at Harry’s face, noting that he was fixedly staring at a crack in the ceiling and resolutely attempting to tune out the other occupants of the room. She had to address him twice before he realized she was speaking to him.

“I need you to spread your legs more, or better yet, get on your hands and knees with your bum in the air.”

Harry instantly spread his legs because there was no way in hell Hermione was getting him on his hands and knees for her and Ron to inspect his arse.

Hermione huffed, but continued, pointing her wand at the skin between Harry’s bollocks and his arsehole. “This area is generally referred to as the perineum. This,” she moved her wand lower, pointing at the dusky pink pucker that was nearly hidden from view, even with Harry’s spread legs, “is the anus. Inside the anus is the rectum, and once we’re a little more comfortable touching one another, we’ll work on finding the prostate.”

“Merlin, why couldn’t I have stayed dead the last time Voldemort killed me?” Harry muttered, his face flaming with embarrassment.

“You can sit up now, Harry. I think we’ve covered most of the basics. Lay down Ron and we’ll continue.”

Harry pushed himself back up into a sitting position, Indian-style, as there was no longer any reason to try to shield himself from anyone’s view. He smirked as Ron’s complexion seemed to go even paler than normal.

“Me?” he exclaimed, in a rather high and un-masculine voice. “I really think you should be next, Hermione. I mean, I have all the same bits as Harry – well, except I do have a foreskin – and we might run out of time before we get done with everyone.”

“Wanker!” Harry leaned over and hissed into Ron’s ear, while Hermione considered his suggestion.

“I suppose you’re right, Ron,” she said hesitantly. “But it may be harder for me to point out my own bits and neither of you have studied the anatomy text yet. When neither boy moved or said a word, she relented. “Oh, all right! Look your fill.” She lay on the floor and tried not to look as mortified as she was at having two boys openly staring at her naked body. She did her best to resume her professor-like tone of voice.

“From the waist up, girls are pretty much the same as boys when you consider that we all have lips and tongues and nipples and areolas, but of course, most girls have breasts that grow as they get older while a boy’s chest usually stays somewhat flat, although that can vary depending on the development and definition of the pectoral muscles.”

“Umm, below the waist is where we start to differ.”

It was mortifyingly embarrassing and Hermione had to admit she now felt somewhat bad for having put Harry through the lab specimen routine, but she somehow managed to correctly point to, identify and explain all her pertinent parts: the vagina, the clitoris, the labia, and her own anus and rectum, pausing to mention that women are often less inclined toward anal sex, quite possibly due to their lack of a prostate which, according to her reading, is quite sensitive to direct stimulation.

As Ron predicted, his turn was mercifully short. The Countdown Tempus Hermione had set just before the boys arrived went off signaling it was time to return to their common room almost immediately after Hermione pointed out his foreskin and how it hides and protects the glans on an uncircumcised male. Of course Ron was embarrassed at that point, but he might have gotten away without being completely mortified if she hadn’t managed to ask him to pull his foreskin back to demonstrate how it slides up and down the shaft of the penis. She may as well have asked him to wank for them – it would have been no less embarrassing in his book.


	4. FOUR

Although the trio had resumed their special lessons as soon as they could after the New Year, it was almost time for the Easter break before Hermione decided it was time to kick their lessons into high gear. After getting over the shock of Hermione banishing their clothing just before Christmas, the three friends had gotten relatively comfortable being naked together, even though there still seemed to be some shyness during the actual removal of the clothing. 

There had been some awkward and embarrassing moments.

Not counting the pre-holiday game night, the first time they’d done any serious touching of one another’s genitals, without clothing either in the way completely or at least restricting their movements, had been almost more amusing than erotic. The kissing had certainly gone well enough, along with the groping through clothing that had become their typical loosen-up routine. Things had even gone smoothly as the friends shimmied out of various articles of clothing once they were determined to be in the way of an intended touch.

But the first time Hermione wrapped her small hand around Ron’s cock, he was so excited to have her touching him full-on that he came almost immediately, spurting strings of semen onto his own belly. Harry struggled so hard not to laugh that he had a coughing spell and Hermione had to conjure a glass of water for him.

The coughing fit probably calmed his own desire to some degree because when Hermione shifted over to him whilst Ron recovered, he was able to let her stroke him without coming immediately. Once Ron had cleaned himself up, he came to join in the fun and reached between Harry’s legs to fondle his balls. The extra stimulation pushed Harry over the edge abruptly, causing him to blow at just about the same moment that Hermione was twisting around to share a kiss with Ron. She moved just enough to change the angle of her grip on Harry’s erection resulting in the snogging pair getting his spunk in their hair. After the loud “Eww” from Hermione, the three laughed so hard that Ron broke wind and set them off again.

Ron had really been thinking it wasn’t his night. First, he came all over himself at Hermione’s touch, then he ended up with Harry’s come in his hair which had made him laugh so hard he farted in front of the two most important people in his life. Clearly Voldemort had sent Ron the wrong vision in the Horcrux the night he’d rescued Harry from the lake. This was far worse than what he’d seen and heard there.

But then something miraculous had happened. Harry had pulled Ron back against him on the sofa, Ron’s back against Harry’s chest. It was a little awkward, with Harry being the smaller of the two, but Ron had felt Harry’s arms slip around his waist and as Hermione was settling herself across Ron’s thighs, Harry’s hands found Ron’s balls and began to gently roll and squeeze them. Hermione pulled Ron’s large hands to cup her breasts and leaned in to kiss him. Within seconds, Ron was feeling Harry stiffen along the cleft of his arse and himself harden against Hermione’s belly. He smirked against Hermione’s mouth as he realized he just might know how he’d be summoning his Patronus from that point forward.

This went on at a leisurely pace for a short while, but as need began to overtake the trio, Harry began to rub himself against Ron’s arse. He quickly realized Hermione was grinding against his wrist as he played with Ron’s balls, so he shifted his hands to get one around Ron’s length and he sank three fingers of his other hand into Hermione’s dripping center so he could use his thumb to massage her clit. 

Hermione had taught her boys well, and it wasn’t long at all before she was coming all over Harry’s hand. Once the squeezing around his fingers had stopped, Harry slipped them gently from inside Hermione and used that hand, covered in Hermione’s juices, to bring Ron to completion. Watching over Ron’s shoulder as he shot ropes of white fluid between himself and Hermione and all over Harry’s hand was enough to unravel The Boy Who Lived, and he emptied himself against Ron’s back with a shout.

“Blimey, I need a bath,” exclaimed a fully-sated Ron.


	5. FIVE

Their next meeting was clearly going to be different. The boys could tell when they entered the Room to find it bathed in candlelight and discovered that the squashy sofa had been transformed into a bed large enough for three. Ron wasn’t sure if it was the room’s magic or Hermione’s transfiguration skill that had done it, but once he realized Hermione was already down to her bra and knickers, a black lacy set he hadn’t seen before, he didn’t much care about any magic except for what he and his friends were about to make.

He stalked toward the bed, stripping out of clothes as he went, and pouncing upon Hermione once he was down to just his boxers – a solid navy blue, and fairly sexy when compared to the Chudley orange he’d been wearing on game night. Harry approached the bed more slowly, also stripping off as he went, but settling along the side of the bed without touching anyone. Harry still had moments of feeling like he was intruding, and this was looking to be one of them.

When the snogging couple finally realized Harry had yet to join in, they broke apart and pulled him in between them to include him in their kisses. He hardened quickly, feeling their lips against his and watching them snog one another from beneath and between them. Hermione spoke as she pulled back from kissing Ron.

“So, umm, I thought maybe it was time we moved on to a bit of oral sex.” She blushed at her words, or perhaps the ones she wanted to say next. “And I know we’ve pretty well covered exploring one another with our hands, but there is one thing we’ve sort of avoided in that category.”

As per usual, both boys gave her identical clueless stares.

“Well, you’ve both had your fingers inside me, but …”

“Bloody hell!” Ron swore.

“…I think it’s time we also considered anal penetration – just with fingers for now. I mean, if we’re going all the way to intercourse, anal is the only way the two of you can shag, and the books I read on anal sex all said that a bit of stretching is necessary to keep the discomfort at a minimum. Lubrication is obviously very important, as is being entirely relaxed and trusting of your partner – or in our case – partners, and you gradually increase the number of fingers …”

Ron lurched forward and took Hermione’s mouth with his own to shut her up. 

Harry was intrigued by Hermione’s words. Although he’d never really thought of shagging a guy prior to her suggestion that the three of them learn about sex together, he had reluctantly admitted – if only to himself – that the idea was not as repulsive as he once might have thought it would be. He didn’t know if Ron would warm up to the idea – his reaction to her words didn’t bode well for his interest level – but he’d recently had some amazing wanks whilst imagining what it might feel like to have Ron inside him or to be inside Ron – almost as many as he’d had imagining being inside Hermione.

Harry was brought abruptly back into the moment when Ron bent down to press his lips against Harry’s as his tongue asked to be allowed inside. Harry happily complied, gasping into Ron’s mouth as he felt Hermione’s warm lips brush across one of his nipples. The sensation was incredible, somehow much more intense than when someone used their fingers to stimulate his nipples.

When Ron broke the kiss, Hermione took his place exploring Harry’s mouth with her tongue and Ron altered his position so that he could lave Harry’s neglected nipple with his tongue.

Ron did not tease; he tormented. 

First, he wet Harry’s nipple with a firm lick of his tongue across the already sensitive flesh, then he blew cool air across it, causing the little nub to harden and tingle. He leaned in again to catch the tight little bud between his lips and massaged it gently, just until Harry began to relax into the sensation, then he pulled his lips back and bit down on the little nub with his teeth – hard enough to sting, but not hard enough to be truly painful. Harry groaned wantonly, sucking hard at Hermione’s tongue and wondering what it would be like to suck on other things that might eventually find their way into his mouth.

Hermione broke their kiss long enough to suggest that now might be a good time to discard their remaining clothing. Funny, the boys never whinged when she made that suggestion. 

As the trio resettled themselves after disrobing, Hermione found herself trapped between the two boys, who seemed determined to make a meal of her. Harry had a breast in each hand with his mouth devouring one of her nipples. He felt like he’d waited to do that for ages! Ron began at her ankle and was steadily kissing his way up her leg toward his ultimate goal. Hermione was thrilled at the prospect of what she believed was coming, but at the same time, she was terrified. 

As Ron got closer to her center, Harry shifted himself around so that he wouldn’t be in Ron’s way. He shrieked in a rather undignified way when Hermione took advantage of his new position to grab his penis so she could distract herself from her nerves. She wasn’t angled properly to take him into her mouth, but she was in a great place to stroke him.

When Ron finally reached his goal and ran his tongue through Hermione’s folds for the first time, she was grateful she hadn’t been able to get her mouth on Harry’s cock. She was certain she would have bitten him, her first reaction being to clamp her mouth shut to stifle the rather undignified scream that escaped her. 

“Should I stop?” Ron looked up from between Hermione’s legs. Hermione looked down, blushing profusely when she saw that his chin was already shining with her juices. She shook her head “no” and thunked her head back against the bed.

Harry did pretty well at sucking on Hermione’s breasts, seeming to know instinctively to alternate between the two so she didn’t get overly sensitive on one side, but she did occasionally have to remind him to mind his teeth. Whatever he might lack in skill, she felt he certainly made up for in enthusiasm.

Ron was equally enthusiastic as he learned the taste of Hermione’s more intimate parts, but in that enthusiasm, he was trying to be everywhere at once when what Hermione really needed was for him to concentrate his efforts on her clitoris. She finally had to tell him.

“Ron,” she began, hesitantly, waiting for him to look up, which she realized in retrospect was a bad idea since now his entire face glistened in the candlelight. “What you’re doing is really great – and thorough – but could you focus your attention on my clitoris, please?”

Ron went back to his task, trying to do as he was told, but Harry had other ideas. He’d seen Ron’s face when he looked up, and he was dying to taste Hermione as well. He kissed his way down Hermione’s belly, pausing briefly to tease her belly button with his tongue. As Ron didn’t seem to notice his proximity and take the hint, Harry tugged on Ron’s hair and pulled him up for a sloppy kiss, collecting Hermione’s flavour first from Ron’s mouth, then licking it greedily from Ron’s face.

“Mmm, s’good,” Harry said, rolling his tongue around his own lips to collect the lingering taste. “Okay, you can go back to what you were doing, mate.”

“Nah, you take over for me, Harry. I have an idea.”

Harry and Ron awkwardly shuffled around on the bed, seeming to take extra care to rub their bodies against one another as they moved, until finally Harry knelt between Hermione’s thighs and lowered his mouth to her center and Hermione reached for Ron’s length with her hand.

Harry hoped Hermione wouldn’t mind, but he couldn’t resist exploring her thoroughly with his tongue before focusing his efforts on her clit. He’d quickly realized she was going to be a taste he craved. He wondered if all girls tasted the same. He’d miss this if not, since he knew in his heart that Hermione belonged to Ron, even if he was getting to share the two of them for a time.

Ron was slightly distracted as Harry began, what with Hermione stroking his prick with agonizing slowness, but Hermione’s moan when Harry finally focused his efforts on her clit brought him back to awareness. He reached under Hermione’s thigh and found her center, shoving two fingers inside her dripping core and pumping them firmly in and out. 

Harry sucked harder at her clit, and after only a few minutes of the dual stimulation, Hermione’s inner muscles clenched violently around Ron’s fingers and warm, slick wetness flooded over them.

“Bloody hell, Harry, she’s really coming hard!”

“Move your hand,” Harry begged, then slid his mouth lower when Ron complied, drinking her in.

As Hermione’s body stopped spasming, Harry rose up and pulled Ron to him roughly, sharing the fluids he’d caught in his mouth through a bruising kiss. The snogging continued, the two men hungry for the taste and eagerly collecting it from one another’s cheeks and lips and tongues. Ron, remembering his hand was covered in Hermione’s slippery release, pushed his hand between them and grasped Harry’s cock, stroking him firmly and sending him quickly over the edge with the delightful slickness that surrounded him. Harry’s cock throbbed and pulsed, then erupted in a shower of pearly white fluid between them.

When Harry collapsed back on the bed, utterly spent, Hermione moved in to take his place. She swiped her small hand through the mess on Ron’s belly, then leaned in for a kiss, noting her taste still clinging to his lips. She reached between them and grasped Ron’s cock, using Harry’s semen for lubrication, but was careful to stop before Ron could come. She had other plans.

Hermione pulled away from the kiss and pushed Ron down onto the bed. In spite of all her reading, actually looking at his glistening penis with the thought of taking it into her mouth was more than a little intimidating. She’d read in “The Bad Girl’s Bible” all about how to give head, of course, and academically it seemed like an easy thing to do. _Try to take him into your mouth in his flaccid state and allow him to harden in your mouth._ Well, that was really no help since both Ron and Harry were pretty much perpetually hard when the trio was in the Room of Requirement. _Pretend his penis tastes better than your favourite candy, licking and sucking with hungry enthusiasm, and make noises of approval as this will really turn a guy on._ She could do that. _Use caution to cover your teeth with your lips to avoid nasty and painful scrapes on sensitive skin._ Well, any idiot could figure that one out.

Hermione huffed to herself, suddenly realizing that reciting the learned list of instructions to herself wasn’t getting the job done. She thought a lot of it would be going on instinct anyway, and responding to Ron’s reactions, so she leaned in towards his groin and made a long lick with her tongue up the underside of Ron’s cock, gathering Harry’s taste from him as she went.

Harry rolled over to watch, and his penis gave a half-hearted twitch of interest at the sight of Hermione licking Ron’s shaft. He propped his elbow on the bed and rested his head in his palm, avidly following every movement of Hermione’s tongue until she worked up the courage to take the head of Ron’s erection into her mouth. Hermione caught Harry’s eye, and she pulled back to lick her lips and mouth the words, “he tastes like you,” before she began sucking him “with hungry enthusiasm” as per the instructions in her book.

It took Harry a moment to realize what Hermione meant by her words, because at first he was thinking that Hermione hadn’t tasted him _there_ yet, but then he remembered Hermione scooping his release from Ron’s belly, and he groaned audibly. He reached down and began to stroke himself as he was rapidly returning to full hardness. 

Harry continued to play the voyeur, watching and wanking himself as slowly as he could stand until he felt like he just might explode. He was more than a little impressed that Ron hadn’t gone off like one of the twins’ Wildfire Whizbangs the moment Hermione wrapped her mouth around him. 

Ron was reclined against a pillow, an arm lying across his eyes and his legs splayed wide so Hermione could have full access to whatever she wanted. Harry crawled toward the pair and quietly whispered to Hermione, “Can I help?”

Hermione pulled her mouth slowly up the length of Ron’s cock and gave Harry a brilliant smile as she pushed Ron’s penis toward him. Harry leaned down and made a nervous swipe with his tongue, base to tip along Ron’s length. This was certainly nothing he’d ever imagined himself doing before Hermione suggested their little study group, but he found it was something he very much _wanted_ to do to Ron.

Ron was so blissed out at having his cock sucked, he failed to notice the change in who was sucking him until Harry had gotten comfortable with the act and was really getting into what he was doing. Being larger than Hermione, he could actually take Ron in a little farther than she could. All was going well until Hermione decided to get back into the act. Ron had begun to make shallow thrusts, fucking Harry’s mouth as he sucked, when Hermione leaned down to lick at his balls.

Ron’s orgasm hit without warning at the added stimulation and he flooded Harry’s mouth with his spunk, causing the poor man to pull back, coughing and sputtering with his eyes streaming as he struggled to swallow without choking.

The trio would laugh about this later, but for now, all Ron could do was mutter a sheepish, “I’m so sorry, Harry!”


	6. SIX

Over the next few weeks, the trio practiced all the things they’d learned with considerable enthusiasm and increasing frequency. By the time graduation loomed just around the corner, the boys were virtual experts with their fingers and tongues at pushing Hermione to multiple orgasms in a single night, and all three had mastered the fine art of fellatio. Hermione mused that perhaps they should have invited another girl so she could have learned cunnilingus, then laughed hysterically when both boys stared at her, clearly shocked that she’d even consider the idea, yet they had no problems sucking each other off at the drop of a hat. In all honesty, she wondered if they might not be practicing some in their dorm without her, but she found she didn’t really mind.

Finally, the moment of truth had arrived. It was time to bring a formal end to their virginity, but suddenly for the first time, the fact that there were three of them instead of just two seemed an insurmountable obstacle. Certainly it was easy enough to work out a schedule so that everyone got to be with each of the other two, but she didn’t want there to be any perception of anyone playing favorites. After considerable study on magical theory and numerology, Hermione came up with a solution she thought would work.

“Okay,” she began, while the trio were all still fully clothed, “I’ve come up with a spell. It’s a bit complex, but if it works properly, it will cause the Sorting Hat to pair us up for the rest of our sexual exploration.” She looked tense.

“And what if it doesn’t work properly?” Ron asked, with some trepidation.

“Well, best case scenario is that we’ll end up drawing lots for who takes whose virginity.”

“And the worst case?” Harry inquired.

“Well, your penises will fall off and I’ll grow testicles,” Hermione said, as if it were no big deal.

“WHAT?” came identical shrieks from the boys.

“I’m joking, guys! I don’t really think anything will happen except that Professor McGonagall may have to look for a new way of assigning Houses, and I may have to look for a place to hide until she calms down. She doesn’t exactly know I borrowed the hat.” Hermione gestured behind her at the familiar old hat, sat atop a four-legged stool.

After a complicated series of wand movements and an incantation mostly in words that Harry and Ron had never heard, Hermione straightened up to her full height and looked at the boys. “Right then, according to “Hogwarts, A History,” standard hat protocol dictates that we do this in alphabetical order, so Granger, then Potter, then Weasley.”

“But if you go first, Hermione, then Harry goes, I shouldn’t need to go, should I? I mean, I’ll have already been chosen, unless – unless I’m left out all together because the hat thinks it should just be the two of you.” Ron looked dejected at the possibility of still being a virgin when school ended.

“No, Ron, it’s not like that. Assuming the magic has worked, the hat will choose a pair to go first, and it will keep choosing pairs until we’ve all lost virginity and taken virginity.”

Ron looked a little confused but he didn’t say anything, even though he wasn’t sure how three people could both lose and take someone’s virginity if they didn’t venture outside the three of them.

Hermione approached the stool with practically the same eagerness that she’d shown in first year, although she was a little nervous about what exactly the hat might say.

As it had been all those years before, the hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Just as Hermione was about to reach for it, the hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing:

_Oh, you may not think I’m pretty,_  
But don’t judge on what you see,  
I’ll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
There’s nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can’t see,  
So try me on and  
I will tell …  


The hat stopped singing and began just to speak.

_Oh, bloody hell, this is ridiculous!_  
We already know you three belong together.  
Some daring, nerve and chivalry …  
You just want me to tell you who shags who first!  
Go on then …  


Hermione was no longer nervous about what the hat might say. She was bloody terrified!

Hermione swallowed hard and picked up the hat before taking a seat on top of the stool. Before she could perch it atop her head, it spoke again.

_Just pass me around for everyone to have a try-on,  
then you can put me back on the stool and await your fate. _  


After they’d all tried on the hat, there was a prolonged silence before the hat spoke again.

__  
Hmm, I can see why you wanted to use me to make this choice.  
It’s clear Ms. Granger is torn between her two lovers.  
You seem to favor them both equally,  
And you are afraid – most unbecoming of a Gryffindor –  
That if you choose Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley will feel second-best,  
But if you choose Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter will feel he’s intruding.  
Difficult, very difficult. Whichever choice is made for this first coupling,  
The two of you will be both giving and receiving one another’s virginity.  
Mr. Potter, as I said, is concerned  
That he is standing in the way of a couple that was meant to be.  
With that in mind, the first pairing shall be…  


The hat shouted out the first pairing.

_Weasley taking Granger!_  


Hermione sagged with the relief of not having to choose for herself, but then looked quickly to see if Harry was okay. He looked a mixture of disappointed and relieved, which she supposed she could understand. Ron looked a tad smug and she really wanted to smack him, but the Sorting Hat began to speak again.

_I suppose this next choice will be a little easier than the last,  
As Mr. Potter will be the only one with traditional virginity left to give_  


Harry was just pondering what the hat might mean by “traditional” when the hat shouted

_Potter taking Granger!_  


Harry glanced at Ron to see if he seemed bothered by the idea of him shagging Hermione. He didn’t _think_ it should matter considering all the other things they’d got up to, but shagging was crossing a rather different line. The hat continued before he could ponder the thought too much.

__  
This is where the choices become more interesting.  
Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley will both give their virginity to the other,  
Which means they will both receive the gift of the other’s virginity.  
Mr. Potter will be giving his virginity to Miss Granger.  
And one might think that is all there is,  
But alas, magic requires balance and there is more.  


Hermione was just starting to consider the hat’s use of the word “taking” and was rightly surmising that the hat was using it to politely suggest who would be penetrating whom in the pairing when the hat shouted out its remaining choices.

_Weasley takes Potter._  
Potter takes Granger.  
And Potter takes Weasley.  


“But, I’ve already had Hermione once,” Harry blurted out when the hat made its pronouncement, then blushed as he heard his own words. “Well, I will have, and not that I’m complaining about getting to be with Hermione twice, but why am I doing it again?”

Ron, who was the strongest strategist of the bunch, cottoned on the quickest.

“Mate, I think it means you’re going to fuck her up the arse the second time so, you know, you’ll be getting the gift of her other virginity.” He avoided mentioning the hippogriff in the room, which was the fact the hat fully expected both him and Harry to take it up the arse. 

Hermione paled, having not ever really considered that scenario, even though she’d certainly considered anal sex between the two boys. She was so flabbergasted, she didn’t even bother scolding Ron for his language.

Once the initial shock wore off, and each of the trio had recognized they were considering and had ultimately agreed to follow the hat’s directives, Harry tried hard to suggest that he leave and let Hermione and Ron get on with it. Oddly enough, Hermione and Ron both panicked at the idea of being left on their own to be intimate, and rushed to reassure Harry that they not only wanted him to stay, but they needed him there for moral support.

To say that Ron and Hermione were suddenly very nervous was an extreme understatement. For awhile, it looked as if no one was going to do anything that night until Harry got the ball rolling by grabbing Hermione and snogging her half senseless. As soon as their lips parted, he grabbed Ron and did the same. This seemed to break the ice a bit and the trio resumed pretty much their usual routine – snogging, followed by wandering hands that eventually began to peel away clothing so that mouths could explore the more intimate bits.

By the time Ron finally settled himself between Hermione’s thighs, all three friends were aching with the need for release. Harry eased himself back against the headboard of the bed, unsure if he was awaiting his turn or just waiting. He wondered if Hermione would be ready to take his virginity so soon after being with Ron, or if she might be too sore.

Ron leaned down to kiss Hermione and was about to thrust forward, when Harry grabbed his hips abruptly and shouted.

“Wait! What about protection?”

“Err, we’re all virgins, mate. What could we give each other?”

“How about babies? Or do you think your dad was the only potent Weasley?”

“Oh, right then.” Ron sighed, so Hermione intervened.

“I’ve got it covered, you two. I’ve been taking a potion since the summer – since I first started planning this. So, unless you’re worried about disease, and Ron is right about us all being virgins, we won’t need anything else.”

“Carry on then,” said Harry sheepishly. “Sorry to have interrupted.”

Ron went back to kissing Hermione, and as the kiss turned gradually more passionate, he thrust forward, poking just to the right of Hermione’s vagina and slipping along the crease of her thigh. Hermione giggled, and Harry bit his bottom lip trying not to laugh. He doubted he was going to do much better.

When Ron’s second thrust was off to the left, Harry got behind him and reached between his legs, grabbing his cock and guiding him home.

Ron muttered a hasty, “thanks, mate,” before pressing slowly forward. It was torture – he wanted to shove himself into the blissful, velvet warmth surrounding him – but he recalled the hours of “study” Hermione had inflicted on Harry and him in the library and in the common room courtesy of a well-placed Muffliato so that no one nearby would hear her reading about how first-time sex could be “a tad wince-worthy for the female, but nowhere near as bad as passing a kidney stone.” He also recalled how sharply Hermione had glared at him when he snickered at the comparison, and her threat to dust his bits with some of the twins’ latest unstoppable itching powder if he forgot that when they did have sex.

Ron also recalled Hermione lecturing about how “first time out, the big ‘O’ is mainly the domain of the guys, which is not fair, but just the way it is” and belatedly recalled her rather longer lecture on the importance of “foreplay, foreplay, foreplay.” 

He was definitely screwed, and not in the good way.

Ron leaned down to kiss Hermione softly and ask if she was doing okay. She smiled up at him and nodded her head, which helped him greatly to relax. He began to thrust, shallowly at first, and tried to watch her face for any sign of discomfort. 

Hermione seemed encouraging and Ron thrust a little deeper, a little harder. He felt the thin membrane tear about the time he heard Hermione wince, so he stilled his movements until she pushed back against him, urging him to continue. Once he was fully inside Hermione, Ron decided sex was the absolute best thing he’d ever felt. He began to rock his hips in firm little jabs. Hermione raked her nails across his chest, grazing his nipples and sending an extra spark to his already over-stimulated groin. When Ron looked up and saw Harry, reclined nearby and wanking as he watched his friends fuck, that was all it took to send him over the edge. He’d intended to pull out before he came, but ended up emptying himself inside Hermione, who he was quite sure had not yet come. He’d hoped he would beat the odds, but clearly he was not someone who was very experienced. He rolled off to one side so he wouldn’t crush Hermione under his weight and did his best to tell Hermione how awesome she’d felt to him.

Harry pinched the base of his cock hard when he realized Ron was coming. He didn’t want to come with him and wreck his chances of losing his virginity that night as well. He knew Hermione hadn’t come, or at least he didn’t think she had, but he didn’t know what she might be ready for at this point. Recalling the “foreplay, foreplay, foreplay” lecture and the fact that Ron had skipped from snogging to fucking without any of it, he made a quick decision.

Harry crawled over to Hermione and kissed her softly on the mouth, then began to kiss his way down her body with a specific destination in mind. When he reached her pubic mound, he crawled between her legs and lowered his mouth to lap teasingly at her clit with his tongue. It was swollen and practically pulsing with need, and he longed to be inside her. But he needed to make her come first. He knew he wouldn’t last long.

Harry and Ron had gone down on each other quite often since they began their little experiment, so he’d had Ron’s come in his mouth more than once. He didn’t mind the flavor – just the sudden volume of fluid in his mouth coupled with the unpredictable consistency. Sometimes it was relatively thin and fairly easy to swallow, but other times it came out in thick ropes and was a bit like he imagined it would be to swallow snot. He shuddered inwardly at the thought.

Harry eased a finger inside Hermione, not wanting to irritate her delicate skin if she was sore, but knowing if she could handle it, it would help him in bringing her off. He sealed his lips around her clit and sucked, gently stroking her inner walls as he did until she began to rock her hips against his hand and make the delicious little tell-tale whimpering sounds he and Ron both loved to hear.

Once Harry knew Hermione was close, he pressed a kiss against her swollen nub and gently slipped his finger free from her body. He sucked it into his mouth, tasting Ron’s essence and testing the consistency so he could be prepared – a bit thick, but not at all stringy, so not too bad then. He lowered his mouth and pressed in with his tongue, licking Ron’s release from inside her because he knew that would turn her on. He’d realized over the past several weeks that she loved watching him and Ron together and any time her orgasm seemed illusive, anything sexual between the boys seemed to get her there quicker. He wasn’t disappointed because soon Hermione was practically twitching and warm wetness was flooding over his tongue. He rose up, looking at her hopefully.

“Give her a minute to rest, mate,” Ron said, pushing Harry onto his back and crawling over him to take his mouth in a bruising kiss.

Ron nipped and kissed at Harry’s lips, licking his mouth inside and out. Harry realized quickly that Ron had fully recovered from his orgasm and was hard again when Ron thrust down, rubbing their cocks together. They both groaned and Harry was so tempted to just lay back and let his orgasm take him because Ron’s weight on top of him felt really good as they rutted against one another. 

“The Sorting Hat said he’s mine next, Ron,” Hermione interrupted them. “Not that I’m not loving the show, of course.”

Ron reluctantly rolled off of Harry, who looked at Hermione with a mixture of shyness and desire. He was still nervous about how Ron would _really_ feel about him having sex with Hermione, and he was also nervous about whether he’d be any good at it.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Hermione. If you’re sore from before, we can wait.”

“I might be a little tender down there, which is why I’m going to be on top, if that’s okay with you. I want us all to lose our virginity on the same night, Harry.”

He nodded in agreement, and looked at Ron, who smiled at him encouragingly. Hermione straddled his waist and leaned down for a tender kiss. Harry hissed when he felt Ron’s big hand wrap around his length and pull him upright. Hermione wiggled backward and raised herself up so Ron could guide him inside.

_Oh my, God! Oh my, God! Oh my, God!_

It was the best thing Harry had ever felt, which was kind of interesting when one considered that practically everything new the three of them had tried was the best thing Harry had ever felt.

As predicted, it took an embarrassingly short time for Harry to come. His orgasm was followed immediately by Ron’s, which splashed onto Harry’s belly with a stray drop hitting him in the right eye because Ron had worked his way around to the side for a better view.

Two nights later they were in the room again, and this time the metaphorical hippogriff was stomping and pawing at the floor in the corner of the room so that no one could really ignore him. 

“Weasley takes Potter,” the hat had said. 

Ron was part excited, part nervous as hell, but mostly busy wondering if sticking his prick up Harry’s arse made him a poof. He wisely kept that thought to himself.

Harry was a little subdued. Like Ron, he was part excited and part nervous as hell, but unlike Ron, he didn’t care what it made him – he _wanted_ to feel Ron’s cock inside him. He was starting to suspect he might actually be bi-sexual, because if anyone said he had to choose between sex with Hermione versus sex with Ron, he’d be hard-pressed to do so. Admittedly, if he thought about people other than Ron and Hermione, he was more drawn to the fairer sex. About the only other bloke he might consider doing _things_ with, and he would never admit it to anyone, was Malfoy – but then, with his pale complexion and his white-blonde hair, he kinda was the fairer sex.

Hermione was just plain excited. 

She had tried to convince herself there was something decidedly odd about wanting to watch two blokes shag, but at that moment, there was nowhere else she’d rather be. She’d read four different books on gay sex over the past fortnight and had talked about everything she’d learned with Ron and Harry, together and separately, in practically every spare moment they’d had. She was loathe to admit it, but Muffliato was one spell for which she had to be grateful to the Half Blood Prince. She frowned, remembering Professor Snape’s gruesome death.

Once again, the trio began their evening by kissing and touching, and slowly disrobing. In spite of Hermione’s encouragement over the past many weeks that they begin a bit of arse play, they’d progressed no further in that department than a bit of light touching in the general vicinity.

By the time Ron had brought Hermione to orgasm with his tongue and she’d sucked Harry until he was squirming, Hermione thought it was time to get on to the main event. She waited until the boys began kissing on their own before extracting herself to find a comfortable spot from which to watch, and maybe provide guidance or encouragement if needed. 

The boys just snogged for awhile as they frotted against one another, working themselves into a bit of a frenzy.

Ron was nervous. After the Sorting Hat’s pronouncement that he’d be taking Harry first, he’d read and re-read the text Hermione provided on preparation for anal sex. He’d tried putting his fingers up his own arse a few times, just to see how it felt, and if Harry’s arse was anywhere near as tight as his own felt to his fingers, he couldn’t see how in the world his cock was going to fit in there. Whilst he liked the idea of that tight heat surrounding his prick, he didn’t want to hurt his best friend.

As Harry sucked suggestively on Ron’s tongue, Ron slipped his hand down between their bodies and stroked Harry’s cock a few times before letting his fingers wander further down between Harry’s legs. He felt around blindly until his fingertips brushed across the puckered entrance to Harry’s body. Harry hummed appreciatively and pushed his bum against Ron’s hand.

“Lubrication!” shouted Hermione in warning, worried that Ron might breach Harry dry, forgetting in his eagerness that the rectum isn’t self-lubricating like a vagina. 

Ron twisted his non-busy arm around and held it out palm-up, so Hermione could conjure him a dollop of slippery gel. Once he felt the coolness hit his palm, he reached back between Harry’s legs and began to rub the slickness all around Harry’s hole, which in turn helped him to coat his own fingers. He bit his lip as he pressed the tip of his index finger inside.

Harry hissed, but in surprise, not in pain. Ron had barely penetrated him, and he’d been practicing some on his own so he wouldn’t embarrass himself by whimpering too much or coming too soon when this moment came if it turned out he enjoyed the feeling. He could take one finger with ease –assuming the cramp in his wrist didn’t count – and could manage two fingers if he went slowly enough to let himself adjust.

Ron, of course, panicked at the sound Harry made and quickly withdrew his fingertip and pulled back from their kiss. “Oh bugger! I’m so sorry, mate. I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

“M’fine, Ron.” Harry smiled up at him. “You just surprised me is all, so get on with it. I want you to,” Harry reassured him.

Ron sat back on his feet with his knees nearly brushing against Harry’s bum and looked down so he could see his target. He stroked Harry’s cock a couple times with the slick on his hand, then cupped his balls to hold them out of the way. He used the index finger of this other hand to trace slow circles around the rim of Harry’s anus while he watched Harry’s face for any trace of anxiety. Ron knew Harry had a tendency to ignore personal considerations in favor of looking out for the well-being of others, and he didn’t want Harry to let himself be hurt just for the sake of not hurting Ron’s feelings.

Harry looked completely relaxed, so Ron warned him of his plans just before pressing his finger inside once more. He paused with only the tip inside, and when Harry showed no trace of discomfort, he pushed in slowly, one knuckle at a time until he was all the way in. The feeling surrounding Ron’s finger was incredible! He couldn’t wait to know how it would feel around his cock. But wait, he must.

“Go on, Ron. I’m good.”

Ron began to slide his finger in and out of Harry, moving slowly at first, before gradually picking up some speed. He leaned down to take Harry’s cock into his mouth, wanting to distract him from any possibility of pain.

When Harry felt the wet warmth of Ron’s mouth surround him, he cried out, “More!”

Ron stuck his hand out again, and Hermione conjured more lube for him, which he immediately used to slick a second finger. As he slid his index finger outward, he pressed the tip tightly against its neighbor and pushed in slowly with both. Harry groaned, and a muscle in his jaw twitched, but he didn’t ask Ron to stop.

Gradually, Ron began to scissor his fingers, trying to stretch the delicate passage surrounding them. His inward and outward strokes were picking up speed and force, and Harry was starting to rock his hips in time with Ron’s thrusts.

Hermione had abandoned her seat and settled herself next to the boys, avidly watching Ron’s fingers press inside Harry’s arse and marveling at how the rim of Harry’s anus seemed to be trying to suck them back inside on the outstroke. She was starting to understand why some people had a fetish for certain types of pornography as these two together were a beautiful thing to watch.

Eventually, Ron’s fingers brushed across Harry’s prostate, and Harry cried out, his release flooding into Ron’s mouth. Ron stilled, keeping pressure on the sensitive lump while doing his best to swallow all that Harry offered. He’d recognized that cry as a good thing from Hermione’s initial anatomy lesson months prior, and the more recent follow-up commentary practically every time the trio had been outside the hearing range of other students. 

When Harry’s prick stopped twitching and began to soften, Ron pulled back and Hermione lunged at him, hungrily licking the remnants of Harry’s come from his mouth. After a few moments, she realized she was impeding progress, so she pulled back and turned to give Harry a quick kiss before resuming her prior vantage point as a voyeur.

Ron held his hand out once more for Hermione to fill it with lube and he slathered it all over his penis, being sure he was fully covered. He ran a fingertip across Harry’s hole, which caused it to quiver in anticipation. He again slipped the tip inside and pushed it slowly all the way in – just one finger – to make sure Harry was still slick inside. When Ron was satisfied that Harry was ready, he withdrew his finger and pushed the blunt head of his cock against Harry’s anus.

Hermione momentarily regretted not bringing the Omnoculars Harry bought for her in fourth year so she could replay this moment over and over, but she supposed it might make the boys nervous to think she was watching them that intently.

Ron held himself in place with one hand as he pushed forward, skittering over Harry’s hole and rubbing along his perineum until the path was blocked by Harry’s balls.

“Blimey,” Ron swore. “It’s a good thing we weren’t fighting You-Know-Who with those Muggle gun thingies because I sure as shit can’t aim.”

The three friends laughed at Ron’s comment, and Hermione suggested Harry push out against Ron when Ron tried to press in again. Following her advice, the boys made a second attempt and the head of Ron’s cock popped through Harry’s tight ring of muscle.

“Fuck!” Both boys swore in unison, but for different reasons. Ron was swearing at the delicious tightness surrounding him; Harry at the burn from Ron’s girth. In retrospect, two fingers may not have been adequate preparation, but Harry was determined not to let Ron see it.

Harry gave Ron a smile, albeit a weak one, so Ron pushed a little, inching himself forward, farther into Harry. For Ron’s part, he wanted to just slam inside – the exquisite heat and tightness surrounding his cock felt so good – but he knew Harry was bound to be feeling some discomfort. Ron wasn’t huge, but he knew he was bigger than his two fingers and he wanted to kick himself for not taking more time and moving to a third finger before plunging forward with no consideration of anything other than his own burning need.

He leaned down to press a kiss to Harry’s lips, soothing them with his tongue until they parted for him to slip inside. The new angle pressed Harry’s knees up and out, and changed Ron’s angle of thrust just enough to let him slip effortlessly the rest of the way inside. He felt the tip of his erection brush Harry’s prostate at the same moment his balls slapped against Harry’s arse. It was bliss!

It was bliss, and this time, Harry agreed. 

“Oh God, Ron. There! Move! Harder! Fuck! Right there!”

Ron began to thrust in earnest, and whether with luck or skill, he managed to hit Harry’s prostate more often than not. Harry was practically writhing beneath him, and his own prick had perked up to full hardness again, trapped between their bellies.

Hermione knew the new position was better for Harry, but she wasn’t best pleased. Whilst she could easily see the boys rutting together, she couldn’t see Ron’s cock pistoning into Harry or Harry’s rim clinging to it greedily.

“Merlin, Harry … so good.”

“Fuck, Ron … fuck me harder!”

And then Ron saw that Hermione was watching every stroke, every thrust and that her fingers inside herself were pumping at almost an identical pace to his own hips. He shoved in hard, so much that he moved Harry probably two inches toward the headboard, and he unloaded, flooding Harry’s now-abused hole with his spunk. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Harry’s mouth. “Thank you, mate. That was amazing!”

Ron felt a little guilty, because he’d noticed Harry was hard again, but when he pulled out as gently as he could and rolled off to one side, he noticed Harry had already come untouched between them.


	7. SEVEN

Hermione was clearly petrified when the next study session began, knowing it was her turn – that she’d be giving her anal virginity to Harry that night. She’d been telling herself it was only fair. She had expected no less of the boys. ‘No boundaries,’ she’d kept harping at them in the beginning, when it seemed they might balk at something she’d asked them to do together. But they’d gotten over their boundaries quite well, as both seemed as comfortable now with kissing and touching each other as they did with her. She wondered how that would translate to life outside the room. Does this mean they are both bi-sexual? Would they sleep with other men, or would they go back to a solid preference for women?

Tears welled up unbidden in Hermione’s eyes at the thought of either of her boys – because that was how she’d always thought of Harry and Ron – being with anyone else. For years, she had pictured the future being her and Ron together and Harry with Ginny, but apart from intimate matters, she really saw the four of them together most of the time. But now, Harry didn’t seem all that keen on reconciling with Ginny, and she worried what would happen to them all. She couldn’t imagine her life without Harry and Ron being the central focus.

“Hermione,” Harry said softly, putting his arms around her middle from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder, “we don’t have to do this if you’re afraid – if you don’t want to do it.”

It was just like Harry to sacrifice what he needed, what he wanted, to make things better for someone else.

Hermione spun in his arms and threw hers around his neck, burying her face against his neck. He could feel the wetness from her tears soaking through his shirt. Ron came up behind her and encircled her in his arms, letting his hands rest on Harry’s hips. He softly kissed the top of her head before he spoke.

“I’ll go first if you’re not ready, love. I have a virginity left to give to Harry as well.”

Hermione pulled back from Harry’s neck and leaned up to kiss him, then turned her head around so she could do the same to Ron.

“It’s not that. I’m not afraid – well, not too much – but I just…” She paused to sniff. “I love you both, so much, and I was thinking about how much we’ve been through together, and how much we’ve shared, and now this is almost over, and I can’t imagine life with the three of us not together.”

Ron and Harry spoke at practically the same time.

“Aren’t we getting a flat together after school? I just kinda thought we would.”

“I was kind of hoping you and Ron would come live at Grimmauld Place with me. I mean, if you didn’t mind me still being kinda in the way. But it’s a big place, so you could still, you know, have privacy if you wanted. I know it’s kind of horrid there right now, but we could all fix it up together.”

There weren’t too many words after that, but lots of kissing and touching. Somehow the pace of the evening was slower, less frenzied than usual. No one said it out loud, but they used their bodies to express how they felt about one another. The night was no longer about the quest for knowledge or exploring new ground. This night, the trio weren’t shagging, they were making love.

By the time Harry eased his prick into Hermione’s virgin arse, she felt almost no pain – just a bit of an initial burn. He and Ron had taken their time, preparing her together with almost agonizing slowness. Ron drove her mad with his tongue while Harry stretched her gently with well-lubricated fingers and a whispered stretching charm he’d found in one of Hermione’s endless supply of helpful sex books. He knew Hermione wouldn’t be getting that zing of sensation that would make the initial pain so worth it like he’d had when Ron finally found his prostate, so he’d stayed up hours researching to make sure he wouldn’t hurt her. He’d talked to Ron about it ahead of time, and asked him to help him make it good for Hermione because she wouldn’t have that same advantage that was there for them.

Ron sat back and watched as Harry fucked her slowly, just giving Hermione time to get used to the movements. He was in awe of Harry’s self-control, knowing from recent personal experience what Harry’s prick was feeling – that slippery, sucking velvet heat surrounding his cock and making it ache to drive harder, fuck deeper, to simply pound. But Harry made it look so easy, like he was born to fuck the way Malfoy was born to wallow in the lap of luxury.

“That actually feels … good.” Hermione broke their near silence, and Ron took that a signal that he should rejoin the activities.

He leaned down to kiss her, then let his hand skim across her belly on its way to its target. He dipped two fingers into her to collect a bit of her natural lubrication, then brought them up to her clit, lightly tapping at it and gently massaging as Harry stroked ever so slowly in and out of her arse.

Harry’s self-control was slipping and he knew it. Every nerve ending in his body was screaming with the need to climax because the heat and the sucking tightness around his prick was unbelievable, and he was close – so close – even without the pounding thrusting he longed to do.

He gently pulled out of Hermione, gratified when she actually whinged a bit at the loss. He settled down on the bed on his back, propped up slightly against a mound of pillows and asked Ron to help her get in position. He wanted his cock back inside her arse, her back to his front, with him in a position that was comfortable, but very difficult to move. He didn’t want to risk his control snapping and him thrusting too hard and hurting her when there was little to be gained by such an action for her.

He groaned loudly as Ron carefully lowered Hermione down on him, letting him slip effortlessly past her tight ring of muscle and welcoming his cock all the way home inside her since she was already stretched out from before. She twisted her head around to give him a sloppy kiss, then settled in comfortably with her head resting against his shoulder.

Harry slipped his arms around Hermione, cupping a breast in each hand and softly massaging them as he kissed her neck. Ron moved to crawl between their legs, so both Harry and Hermione spread them wider apart, inviting him in.

Ron began slowly, gently licking the folds of Hermione’s labia and lapping firmly across her clit. The more responsive she became, the harder he licked, and the laps across her clit became lingering sucks.

For Harry’s part, it was almost like he were playing the by-stander – the mesmerized voyeur – rocking his hips up to just barely move inside Hermione’s arse as he watched Ron devour her with his mouth. Hermione cried out when Ron shoved two fingers inside her and began to pump them rapidly in and out, driving her ever-closer to climax. Harry stilled abruptly, suddenly all too aware of how close he was to the edge. He could feel Ron’s fingers inside Hermione, rubbing along the side of his cock, and it was very nearly too much. He didn’t want it to ever end!

Harry and Ron both held their breath when Hermione nervously spoke again. “More. I – I n-need you to fuck me, Ron.”

Ron locked eyes with Harry, possibly asking his permission to comply since this was really Harry’s night – the first time he’d been the taker of virginity. Harry nodded and Ron crawled up to kiss them, first Hermione, then Harry, then Hermione again.

He positioned himself above Hermione and leaned on one arm so he could use a hand to guide himself inside her.

Merlin! It was a tight fit! She was tight before, of course, but now – with Harry’s cock filling her arse – Ron had to go almost as slowly as he’d entered Harry the night before. And Harry – fucking into Hermione let him feel every vein along the underside of Harry’s cock almost as distinctly as if they were frotting naked against one another. He stilled when he was finally all the way inside, leaning down again to kiss both his lovers. Instinctively, he knew – that is what the three of them were – they were so much more than study partners and friends.

Hermione had never felt more content in her life than she did in that moment, surrounded by the two most important people in her life. Yes, there was some discomfort at being so stretched around the two cocks inside her, but she’d always known these boys were part of her, so somehow this just felt … right.

Harry felt … restless … needy … on fire. 

“Damn it, Ron! Fuck us!”

Because that was what Harry needed. He needed to feel himself surrounded in Hermione’s warmth. He needed to feel Ron’s strength as he took care of both of them, pushing Hermione closer to the edge as he pounded into the spots inside her that would push her over the edge and, in turn, pushing Harry to the edge by bouncing Hermione on his prick and rubbing himself along Harry’s length with only a thin bit of skin separating them.

Later, Harry thought Hermione might have been the first to come. He thought she might be when her muscles clenched and her body’s grip on his erection had become impossibly tighter than it already was, but Ron’s thrusting had been constant and Harry had tumbled over the edge so fast it caught him by surprise and he was flooding inside Hermione much too hard to notice much of anything else. He didn’t even recall how they’d untangled themselves from one another’s bodies, only really snapping back into reality when he heard Hermione exclaim, “Urgh, I’m disgusting. There’s spunk dripping out of me everywhere!”


	8. EIGHT

It was the last night of school before taking the train back to King’s Cross Station for the final time. The trio had attended the party in the Gryffindor common room first, then made their way back to the 8th year common room for the smaller party there, but their hearts were really in neither. As soon as they could, they escaped to the Room of Requirement to finish their lessons before facing what lay ahead for them.

At first, the kissing and touching was almost frantic, like everyone in the room was terrified it would be the last time it happened this way. Buttons popped and necklines stretched, and Harry ripped Ron’s shirt as he tugged too hard trying to get it off, but eventually they were all naked and – awkward again. Even with a clear goal, courtesy of the Sorting Hat’s instruction, it seemed at first that they didn’t know what to do next. 

Harry suggested that he and Ron take care of Hermione first, not only because he didn’t want her to feel left out while he made love to Ron, but because he needed to work up the nerve for something he really wanted to do.

By the time Hermione was reclined comfortably in a squashy chair beside the bed, she was thoroughly sated, having been driven to two glorious orgasms and a very weak third by the boys’ mouths and tongues, a slow, gentle love-making from Harry and a fast and frantic fucking from Ron. She supposed he was working out his nervousness over being fucked by Harry, but she didn’t mind.

Harry hadn’t come when he was making love to Hermione. He’d pulled out purposely as soon as he’d felt her spasm around him because he knew he needed to be rock hard when he entered Ron so that he could slide in smoothly. He still wasn’t convinced Ron was as comfortable with the idea of being with a bloke intimately as he was – or at least, he was comfortable with the knowledge that he wanted Ron – so he wanted to make extra certain Ron enjoyed his first time. He wanted Ron to want to do it again.

When Ron was laid out naked before him, Harry settled between his knees and took a moment to look his fill. Thanks to communal living and Quidditch showers, he’d seen Ron naked hundreds of times, even before the trio began shagging. But it was different when you were looking at someone you loved, and Harry had admitted that to himself, even if he hadn’t said the words aloud. He thought some part of him had always known that Ron and Hermione were what he really wanted. He had realized that he expected Ron and Hermione to end up together, and while he did love Ginny, he doubted he’d ever really been _in love_ with her. She was merely a guarantee of remaining close to Ron and Hermione.

Harry settled his weight on top of Ron and pressed their lips together in an almost chaste kiss. He wanted to take it slow and work his way to being inside Ron in such a relaxed way that Ron would never get tense over what was to come, and he wanted to make it last for himself in case this was the last time, much like he had with Hermione when he’d made love to her earlier.

The boys kissed for ages until their need began to grow and they began to rock languidly against each other. When Harry was feeling close to bursting, he slithered down Ron’s body and took his cock into his mouth, struggling to suppress his gag reflex as he swallowed him to the root. Ron was mumbling nonsensical words by the time Harry pulled off with a pop, and he hardly even noticed as Harry put his hands on the back of his thighs and pushed, curving Ron’s spine and lifting his bum into the air.

Harry glanced at Hermione, who was being uncharacteristically quiet, and smiled when he saw that she’d dosed off. He’d noticed over the past few months that good sex would do that to you … relax you right to sleep. 

Harry pressed his hands against the backs of Ron’s knees, practically curling him into a ball and dipped his head down, taking one of Ron’s balls into his mouth and sucking gently. Ron made a pleasurable noise and Harry took that as a sign of encouragement to continue – more so when Ron hooked his own hands around his knees to hold his legs out of Harry’s way and free Harry’s hands to explore. 

Harry focused himself solely on giving Ron pleasure. He sucked at his balls, alternating from one side to the other, and slowly stroked his length with one hand whilst teasing Ron’s entrance with feather-light brushes of the fingertips of his other hand. Once he felt he’d worked Ron into something of a blissful stupor, he eased his knees under Ron’s back and rested his hands on the backs of Ron’s raised thighs, rolling him subtly just a bit more, fully exposing his anus. 

Harry swallowed hard and leaned down, nervous about Ron’s reaction and a little glad Hermione wasn’t watching right then in case Ron wasn’t best pleased. He stuck out his tongue and licked a broad stripe from Ron’s tailbone to the base of his balls, very slowly and intentionally licking firmly across Ron’s entrance.

Ron’s hissed out the word “fuck” before he could stop himself, and his eyes went wide in surprise, but the desire Harry could see burning in those deep blue orbs told him he hadn’t messed up. He licked Ron again. Following the same path, Harry focused in on his goal, tracing the furled rim of Ron’s opening with his tongue. Ron moaned, and Harry worked harder to get more of that sound from his friend, not even noticing when Hermione woke and softly swore at herself for missing the good stuff.

Harry had to have the patience of a saint because Ron thought he was going to go spare with need. He needed more stimulation, and less. He needed Harry to never stop the maddening things he was doing with his tongue. He suddenly realized he needed to touch himself while Harry licked him and he reached for his cock.

Harry was having none of that, and batted Ron’s hand away, but he didn’t take Ron in hand himself. He paused the teasing motions of his tongue just long enough to speak.

“No, don’t. I want you to concentrate on nothing but the feeling of my tongue and what it’s doing to you.”

The urge to touch himself was intense, but Ron never moved his hand back toward his cock, no matter how much it throbbed. He clenched his fists in the sheets to make his hands behave when Harry’s tongue switched from teasing licks and mesmerizing circles to gentle presses and sharp jabs. He let out a keening wail when it pushed inside him for the first time. The pleasure was indescribable!

Harry fucked Ron with his tongue until his jaw ached and Ron was begging for more. He glanced at Hermione, who was no longer sleeping but watching avidly, and he gestured with his eyes for her to join them when he caught her gaze.

When Hermione look Ron’s length into her mouth, Harry straightened up, stretching out his back and taking time to conjure a generous dollop of lube. He whispered the spell that would magically stretch Ron to ease the way for Harry’s cock, then set about stretching and preparing him the old-fashioned way, with first one finger, then another until he’d worked up to three and had Ron babbling and begging to be fucked.

Hermione pulled her mouth off with a pop, having been super careful not to let Ron come, and she grasped Harry’s cock, lining him up with Ron’s entrance. She caught Ron’s eye and gave him an encouraging smile before reminding him to push out when Harry pushed in.

The head of Harry’s cock popped through the tight ring of muscle and into Ron’s body on the first attempt, causing Ron to let out a gasp of surprise, but his face showed no trace of pain. Harry had to pause to keep from blowing inside Ron before he even made it all the way in.

When he felt like he could move again, Harry pushed forward, slowly and steadily until he felt his balls brush against Ron’s body. Ron was biting his lip hard. When Harry asked if he was okay, Ron squeaked out a “yeah.” When Harry looked skeptical, Ron said he was just nervous because he kept expecting it to hurt and it hadn’t so far. 

Harry kept it slow, carefully changing his angle of thrust on each inward motion, searching out Ron’s prostate. He hadn’t really found it with his fingers as he prepared Ron, and was starting to worry it might be buried so deeply that he’d never get there. It was killing him not to pound Ron into the mattress, but he needed Ron to enjoy this almost more than he needed to himself. He knew that when Ron had taken him, it was uncomfortable at first, and if Ron hadn’t found that little zing inside of him, he might not have ever been too keen on repeating the act. 

And then he remembered. Ron was kissing him when he hit Harry’s prostate that first time. He leaned down to explore Ron’s mouth with his tongue, pushing aside thoughts of anything more for a moment. And Ron relaxed, opening himself up more fully to Harry, and in turn, allowing Harry to find that illusive sweet spot.

When Ron went to reach for his cock that time, Harry was faster, wrapping his hand around the hard length and stroking firmly. He pumped his hips harder, and looked down to watch as his shaft disappeared into Ron’s body, then reappeared seconds later.

Ron shouted “fuck” as he clenched his arse around Harry’s cock and spurted thick ropes of white from his own, all across his belly and chest.

Harry shouted “fuck” as Ron’s body hugged him tighter. He pistoned his hips harder, pounding into Ron’s clenching hole, and spilled himself into him as deeply as he could go.

Hermione whispered a cleaning charm as Harry collapsed atop Ron.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sunlight poured into the Room of Requirement and slowly awakened the three naked teens from their peaceful slumber. They’d slept entwined in one another’s arms, all too knackered to return to the 8th year dorm for their final night.

Later, as everyone said their final goodbyes on the platform at King’s Cross, Seamus Finnegan hollered out “Hey Harry, where are ye going ter live now that ye don’t have to go back to yer relatives?”

Before Harry could respond, Hermione and Ron shouted out in unison, “With us, in his house at Grimmauld Place.”

After the catcalls and slightly off-colour ribbing died down, Dean Thomas leaned in to quietly ask Harry, “so, are you and Hermione – or, umm, you and Ron – err, you know?”

Harry ginned at Dean. “Let’s just say the three of us have no boundaries.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I truly hope you've enjoyed my work, and I'd really love to know what you think. If you have a moment to spare, please leave a comment. Compliments are always welcome, but constructive feedback is appreciated as well. Suggestions for actual chapter titles would be welcome as well. I drew a complete blank on them this time around.


End file.
